Ash's Battles Redone
by bladeknight1226
Summary: Okay, this is a series where I will write all of Ash's battles through the Pokémon series. In hear he will have then same Pokémon from the anime, and new ones.
1. Ash vs Samurai

**I thought of this idea, when I was watching some of the older anime battles. I was originally was going to just do league matches, but decided to do other battles. So for this series I am just going to do battles. And these battles will go in from when they came out. Also for Ash he will have more Pokémon, and will be smarter. So here is the first battle with a trainer with Ash. Also I'll give you a status of Ash's team, their abilities and moves that way you know his team at the time, and if there is a Pokémon you want to see in another battle. By the way, no pairings.**

 **Ash's Current Team:**

 **Pikachu; Static: Thunder Shock, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave**

 **Spearow; Sniper: Peck, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace**

 **Nidoran; Poison Point: Leer, Peck, Focus Energy, Double Kick, Poison Sting**

 **Metapod; Shed Skin: Bug Bite, String Shot, Tackle, Harden**

 **Kakuna; Shed Skin: Bug Bite, Poison Sting, String Shot, Harden**

 **Pidgeotto; Keen Eye: Gust, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Whirlwind**

It had only been a week since Ash began his start as a Pokémon trainer, and since that week he has captured 5 Pokémon, as well as meeting a girl named Misty, who decided to travel with him, and he had just encountered a man went by Samurai. After Samurai pointed a sword at Ash, he ended up receiving a Thunder Shock from Pikachu. The two ended up deciding to have a Pokémon battle.

"Go Pinsir." Samurai called.

His Pokéball opened up to reveal a large, brown beetle, with two large horns, short legs, and two long arms with three claws on each one. Seeing a new Pokémon, Ash grabbed his Pokédex and scanned it.

 _Pinsir the Stag Beetle Pokémon. One Solid Blow from its horns is enough to split apart a large tree._

"Well in that case I'm going with Pidgeotto, I choose you." Ash said as he tossed out his Pokéball.

Once it opened up, it revealed a small bird Pokémon with brown, and cream feathers, a red crest on its head, and red and yellow feathers on the tail. The Pokémon cawed its name as it took flight, and glared at its opponent. Once the two trainers were ready, they began.

"Pinsir, use Vice Grip."

Hearing his trainer, Pinsir charged forward with is horns snapping ready to grab Pidgeotto. However Ash countered by calling for a Quick Attack. Speeding forward, Pidgeotto easily maneuvered out of the way, before slamming into Pinsir from behind. Pinsir tumbled several feet forward, as Ash continued his assault.

"Pidgeotto use Gust, and keep it off balanced."

Flapping her wings, Pidgeotto began create a powerful wind, that kept pushing Pinsir back.

"Pinsir use Focus Energy, then use Seismic Toss."

Nodding Pinsir closed its eye, as it kept fighting against the wind. Once it regained its focus, Pinsir charged forward, and attempted to grab Pidgeotto.

"Pidgeotto, use Sand Attack."

Hearing her trainer, Pidgeotto flapped her wings towards the ground, causing the dust to pick up. The dust covering the area, Pinsir could no longer locate Pidgeotto.

"Now Pidgeotto finish this with Quick Attack, and Tackle."

Thanks to Pidgeotto's eyesight it was able to locate Pinsir, as it assaulted Pinsir with a barrage of Quick Attack powered Tackles. Where the dust cleared it reveal an unconscious Pinsir, and Pidgeotto flying over it. Thank his Pokéball, Samurai returned Pinsir thanking it for its hard work. While Ash thanked, and praise Pidgeotto before returning her to his Pokéball. Taking out another Pokéball the two trainers called out their next choice.

"Go Butterfree/Spearow I choose you."

On Samurai's a large butterfly with a purple body, red eyes, light blue mouth, hands, feet, and white wings, with black patterns. While on Ash's side came out another bird with brown feather on top, cream feathers on the underside, and red wings, with pink tips. Both Pokémon glare at each other, while Ash took out his Pokédex to see the information on Butterfree.

 _Butterfree, the Butterfly Pokémon. Butterfree's love of flower nectar draws it to seek out flowers, even if they don't have much pollen._

Nodding placed his Pokédex away, as it was his turn to start the battle.

"Spearow start things off with Peck."

Nodding Spearow's beak glowed white, he flew towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree stop it with Confusion."

With its eye glowing pink, Butterfree surrounded Spearow with psychic energy, as Spearow was stopped in its tracks. Spearow struggled in order to escape Butterfree's clutches, as he flapped his wings. Butterfree then launched Spearow back, as Spearow managed to regain control before he could hit a tree.

"Butterfree now use Stun Spore."

Following the order, Butterfree flapping its wings as it released a powder that began heading towards Spearow.

"Spearow dodge that, then use Leer, and follow it up with Fury Attack."

Moving out of the way, the Stun Spore missed, as Spearow narrowed its eyes at Butterfree, causing Butterfree to tense up. Then Spearow flew up to Butterfree before nailing it with a series of pecks.

"Butterfree stop it with Sleep Powder."

Hearing this, Ash warned Spearow to move away from Butterfree, as Spearow narrowly dodged the Powder in time.

"Now Spearow Aerial Ace."

Taking advantage of the situation, Sparrow looped into the air, before disappearing for a second. It then reappeared slamming into Butterfree, sending it back. Once Butterfree, had straighten itself, Samurai took advantage.

"Quick use Psybeam."

Butterfree once again glowed, as it shot a multicolored beam, hitting Spearow sending it crashing.

"Spearow!" Ash shouted in concerned.

However a few seconds later, Spearow got back up, as it glare a Butterfree with another Leer.

"Alright Sparrow use Aerial Ace and Peck."/"Butterfree, Gust."

The two flying types, then unleashed their attacks simultaneously. As Butterfree began create a power wind. Unfortunately Spearow disappear again began slamming into Butterfree with its combination attack, causing Butterfree to hit a tree. This was the end of the battle, as Butterfree was unconscious from his last blow. Sighing Samurai thanked Butterfree for it hard fought battle, as he returned it. As Ash was petting Spearow and praising him. Once he return Sparrow, the two trainers shook hand, as they praised each other. After that, Misty asked for direction for Pewter City. Nodding Samurai then pointed to path they would have to follow, before saying his goodbyes.

Ash and Misty bid their goodbyes to the Samurai, as they began walking towards Pewter Center.

 **Okay, so that was the first battle in this series, next we will see the first ever Gym Battle. Also I'll post Ash team on the chapter where there are changes such as evolutions, and new captures between battles. So what battle are you most excited for in this series.**


	2. Ash vs Brock

**Okay glad you guys enjoyed the first battle, so his the next one. Now the battle between Ash and Brock in my opinion, should have set the standards for gym battles in the anime. I know it was their first season, but looking at it now, it is very disappointing. I didn't enjoy victories like these in the first series. Now for the update since the last episodes, and not posting their new move set, until later, right now I'm only posting the new moves, and evolutions.**

 **Pikachu; Feint, Double Team, Iron Tail, Dig**

 **Spearow; Mirror Move, Assurance, Steel Wing**

 **Nidorino; Fury Attack, Dig**

 **Butterfree; Compound Eyes: Confusion, Gust, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Silver Wind**

 **Beedrill; Swarm: Twineedle, Fury Attack, Rage, Pursuit, Focus Energy**

 **Pidgeotto; Steel Wing, Twister**

It had been a week since Ash has fought Samurai, as he was now walking towards the Pewter Gym after spending several days training his Pokémon with huge results. He was sure he could beat the Pewter Gym. Misty had offered to let Ash use some of her Water Pokémon, but Ash declined saying he already had a plan. Once Ash entered the gym, and made his way to the arena, he was met with the Gym Leader Brock.

"Who goes there?" He asked.

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, and I came here to challenge you to a battle." Ash answered.

Nodding the Gym then stated, "Very well, I accept your challenge." Suddenly the light turned on, as Brock walked up, with someone who liked similar taking stance as the referee.

"The Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Brock, and the Challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each side will use 2 Pokémon, but only the challenger is allowed to switch Pokémon. Are both trainers ready?" The ref asked, receiving a nod from both sides. "Alright let the battle begin."

"Geodude, let go." Brock said, releasing a brown boulder, with two muscular arms, and two eyes and a larger mouth. Seeing the new Pokémon, Ash quickly scanned it.

 _Geodude, the Rock Pokémon. Geodude has incredible high defensive power, making it virtually resistant to any physical attacks._

"Okay Pikachu, I choose you." Ash shouted as Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulders.

"Pika Pika." Pikachu squeaked as his cheeks crackled.

"You made a mistake using Pikachu." Brock Stated.

"We'll see." Ash counter.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to confuse Geodude."

Sprinting forward Pikachu took off with great speed, as it circled around Geodude, causing Geodude to become confused.

"Geodude, use Rock Throw."

Shaking its head to regain its focus, Geodude then summoned several rocks around it, before launching at Pikachu. However with its speed Pikachu maneuvered around the attack, before appeared next to Geodude, surprising it.

"Now Iron Tail."

Hearing Ash, Pikachu's tail glowed white, as it slammed it into Geodude. The force of the attack sent Geodude back, as it crashed into one of the boulders. Shaking the powerful attack, Geodude got back up, before following Brock's next order.

"Geodude use Rollout."

Curling up into a ball, Geodude began spinning quickly as it began rolling towards Pikachu. However Pikachu was able to avoid the attack, by repeatedly jumping onto the boulders. Soon the area was flatten, as there were no more boulders.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail on the ground."

Nodding Pikachu leaped into the air, as he slammed his tail into the ground. This ground the area to shake, as Geodude stopped its attack. Once it stopped Pikachu then began hitting Geodude, with a combination of Quick Attack, and Iron Tail. Geodude was worn down, as Pikachu had several powerful blows. However Brock attempted to deal a little bit of damage.

"Geodude use Magnitude."

Jumping on ground, Geodude created several shock waves that headed for Pikachu. "Pikachu use your tail to jump."

Using his tail like a spring, Pikachu leaped into the air avoiding the shockwave, as Brock countered.

"Geodude Rock Throw." Once Geodude launched several rocks Pikachu, had not where to go, but Ash had his own counter.

"Pikachu spin forward, and use Iron Tail."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted.

Curling up like Geodude did, Pikachu began spinning forward, with his tail glowing white. As Pikachu appeared, all the rock were cut up by Pikachu, and as Pikachu got close to Geodude, he slammed his tail on Geodude, creating a small crater. Once the referee checked on Geodude, he held up a hand.

"Geodude is unable it battle, and that means Pikachu is the winner."

Taking out his Pokéball, Brock returned his Geodude praising for his hard work. While Ash walked up to Pikachu, and complemented his for his victory.

"Well Ash, it seems I was wrong, but let see how you handle this Pokémon. Go Onix." Ash said, as he released a large snake-like Pokémon.

Pulling out his dex, Ash took the time to find out some information.

 _Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. Onix takes an enormous amount of soil to its mouth, creating large tunnels._

Deciding to let his Pikachu get some rest, Ash called Pikachu back before calling out his next Pokémon.

"Nidorino, I choose you." Ash said, release a purple rabbit-like create, that had several spikes, a horn on its head, and three claws on each foot.

"Begin."

"Nidorino use Focus Energy."

Closing his eyes, Nidorino began focusing his energy, and Brock called for a Tackle. Rushing forward, Onix moved with great seed and was closing in on Nidorino.

"Nidorino use Dig."

Opening its eyes, Nidorino leaped before barrowing into the ground, just narrowly avoiding getting hit by Onix. Once Onix stopped, Nidorino surface, before slamming into the midsection of Onix, causing Onix to land hard on its back. And as Onix rose once again, it was nailed by Nidorino's two back legs as it was hit with a Double Kick.

"Onix, use Rock Throw." When Onix launched the rocks it created, Nidorino attempted to dodge them all, but was unsuccessful, as several rocks managed to hit it. Nidorino hit the ground hard, before it stood up, and glare at its opponent with Leer.

"Onix, use Bind." Hearing its trainer Onix launched its trainer as it attempted to grab a hold on Nidorino.

Seeing this, Ash told Nidorino to climb on to Onix, then launch a Poison Sting. Once Onix's tail was near, Nidorino moved out of the way before he jumped on the tail, and ran towards the face, launch several stings causing Onix to look away.

"Alright finish up with Double Kick." Once Nidorino got to Onix's face, it kicked Onix with all its strength, causing Onix to collapse, as Nidorino leaped off of Onix, and landed on the floor.

Once the ref check Onix, he once again raised his hand. "Onix is unable to battle, Nidorino wins, and that means the victor is Ash from Pallet Town."

"Alright we did guys, your both we awesome." Ash said, as he praised his tow Pokémon. Both gave Ash happy cheers, as he petted them.

Once Brock finish return his Onix, and thanking it, he walked up to Ash congratulation him, before handing him a badge the shape of an octagon.

 **All right so let me know what you thought of the battle. The next battle is Ash's 2** **nd** **gym battle.**


	3. Ash vs Misty

**When it's team for the Indigo League, I will reveal the Pokémon's current move set, with a maximum of 24 moves. Okay now here is Ash's 2** **nd** **Gym Battle, and he going against Misty, let's see how it goes. By the way, no Team Rocket interference. Now let's see Ash's team updates:**

 **New Pokémon**

 **Sandshrew; Sand Veil: Defense Curl, Scratch, Sand Attack, Poison Sting, Rollout, Rapid Spin, Fury Cutter, Magnitude, Swift**

 **Ekans; Shed Skin: Leer, Wrap, Poison Sting, Bite, Glare, Screech, Dig, Toxic**

 **New Moves:**

 **Pikachu; Spark, Thunderbolt**

 **Spearow; Double Team, U-turn**

 **Nidorino; Thunderbolt, Toxic**

 **Butterfree; Supersonic, Safeguard, Dream Eater**

 **Beedrill; Venoshock, Toxic**

 **Pidgeotto; Feather Dance, U-turn**

It had been three week since, Ash had won the Stone Badge from Brock, and since then Brock add joined Ash and Misty on their journey. When they had traveled through Mount. Moon, Ash encounter a Sandshrew, and decided to catch it. Once they exited Mount. Moon after helping some Clefairy from a group called Team Rocket. Once they were the Clefairy were grateful, they gave Ash a Moon Stone, as a thank you, for protecting a baby Cleffa. Once they left, they came across an injured Ekans. Once Ash helped it recover, it decided to join his team. After they made to Cerulean City, for Ash's 2nd Gym Battle.

However when Ash went to challenge the gym, the Gym Leaders were so bad, that they had no Pokémon left fit for battle. And when they offer to give Ash the badge, he simply stated that he would prefer to earn his badges. Then Misty then appeared in the gym, and saying she would face Ash, since she was only Cerulean Gym Leader. Agreeing, the two made their way to the field Misty's older sister Daisy, took stance as the referee.

"Okay, this Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Misty, and Ash the challenger is about to begin each side will use two Pokémon and the battle will be over when the one side's Pokémon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger is allow to switch Pokémon. Are both sides ready?" Daisy asked, receiving a nod. "Like let the battle begin." She said raising her hand.

"Go Staryu." Misty said, as she called her first Pokémon. Staryu was naturally shape like a star, was brown, had a red gem, and a gold ring surrounding the gem.

Since Ash had seen her Staryu, he didn't need to scan it, so he took the time to decide who he would use. Since he want all of his Pokémon to have experience, he decide to only use the ones he hadn't battle with yet. This narrowed it down to four Pokémon, Butterfree, Beedrill, Sandshrew, and Ekans. However since Sandshrew was weak to water types, and this field was suited for him he was out. When it came to Ekans, he hadn't trainer him long enough, where he felt he could win on a field like this. Once he narrowed it down, he made his first, and while hated doing this to Misty, this was a gym battle.

"Beedrill, I choose you!" Ash shouted. Out of his Pokéball came a large bee, with a large yellow stinger, two stingers on its arms, two legs, red eyes, black antennae, and four wings. When Beedrill came out, Misty instantly froze, before taking her stances again.

"Begin."

"Beedrill, Poison Sting."

Beedrill began as he launch several tiny sting towards Staryu, which ended up missing as Staryu jumped in the water.

"Staryu use Water Gun."

Leaping out of the water, Staryu launched a jet of water towards Beedrill, who flew out of the way in time. Ash then called for Twineedle, and when Beedrill flew towards Staryu, Staryu once disappear in the water. Seeing this Ash gritted his teeth, since it was going to be easy. He knew he had to wait till Staryu got close.

"Beedrill, use Harden."

Nodding Beedrill, began glowing as his defenses increase. As he was doing Staryu resurface, as it shot a Bubble Beam. Beedrill narrowly dodged it as the Bubble Beam was seconds away from colliding. Staryu once again disappeared, as an idea came into Ash's head. Telling Beedrill to use Focus Energy, Beedrill nodded as he closed his eyes, and began focusing. Seeing her opportunity, Misty called for a Psywave, unknowingly she fell into Ash trap. Since Beedrill was slower than Staryu, Ash knew he had to by his time. Once Staryu surface Ash shouted, "String Shot."

Moving quickly Beedrill shot out a strand of webbing, as it wrapped around Staryu. It then brought Staryu in closer, as it began jabbing Staryu with Fury Attack. With the final jab, Staryu was knocked onto a platform.

"Now Toxic."

Spitting a poison liquid, Staryu was hit and was poison. Going for the final, Ash called for Venoshock. Launching a purplish-pink liquid, Staryu was struck hard, as it was knocked into the water. When it surface, its gem glowed reveal it was knocked out.

"Staryu is unable to battle, and that means Beedrill is the winner." Daisy said as she raised her hands.

Two returned and thanked their Pokémon, and praise them for their work as they choose their next Pokémon.

"Go Starmie."/"Butterfree I choose you."

From Misty's Pokéball out came a purple starfish with ten appendages, the red gem, and the gold ring. While from Ash's Pokéball came out his Butterfree.

"Begin."

"Butterfree use Gust."

Flapping its wings, Butterfree wind began create some waves the moved the platform as Starmie was struggling to stay on.

"Starmie, jump in the water, then use Confuse Ray."

Nodding Starmie then leaped in the water, as Butterfree tried to locate it. It then surface behind Butterfree, as it launch a circle of lights.

"Butterfree, use Safeguard."

"Free!" Butterfree chirped, as it summoned a barrier that deflected the attack.

Once the move was deflect, Ash called for a Psybeam. With Butterfree's eyes glowing, it launched a multicolored beam that missed as Starmie, dived underwater again. However Starmie quickly leaped out to the water before hitting Butterfree with a Bubble Beam. That attack nearly knocked Butterfree out of the air, before it managed regain its balanced.

"Starmie hit with Rapid Spin."

Coming out of the water, Starmie was spinning towards Butterfree. Once it got close Ash made his move.

"Butterfree Confusion."

With Butterfree's eyes glowing once again, it stopped Starmie in its track. Then Butterfree flapped his wings, and unleashed Silver Wind. Starmie ended up crashing into the ground, as Ash went for the finish.

"Butterfree use Sleep Powder, and finish it with Dream Eater."

Flying over Starmie, Butterfree release a white powder that causing Starmie to fall asleep. Once it asleep, Butterfree unleased a projection of itself that headed towards Starmie. It then collided with Starmie, as it disappeared causing Starmie to jolt, before collapsing again, with it gem blink.

"Starmie is unable to battle, and that means Butterfree is the winner, and the Victor is Ash of Pallet Town."

"Alright we did it Butterfree." Ash cheered, as he hugging his Bug type.

Once the two finished thanking their Pokémon, Misty walked up to Ash, and congratulated him. She then handed him a tear shaped badge, awarding his with the Cascade Badge. Ash thanked her, before the two then took off to the Pokémon Center, to meet up with Brock, and continue their journey.

 **Okay, so here was Gym Battle number 2, let me know what you think. Also for the next two chapters, their no updates. Reason they won't be any major changes to Ash's team. Now I've been reading suggestion, as here are the Pokémon that are guaranteed for Ash, from those suggestions.**

 **Kanto: Elekid, Magby, Arbok, Kabutops, Omastar, Aerodactyl (Truth be told, I will mostly like give Ash all the snake like Pokémon)**

 **Johto: Murkrow, Weavile, Yanmega (I'm not too sure about Ursaring, but I won't deny I am interested.)**

 **Hoenn: Seviper, Aron, Banette, Anorith, Lileep, Torchic, Mudkip (Again not sure of Ninjask, but it does fit his style)**

 **Sinnoh: Piplup, Cranidos, Sheildon**

 **Unova: Tirtouga, Archen**

 **Kalos: Fennekin, Chespin, Tyrunt, Amaura**

 **Alola: Popplio**


	4. Ash vs AJ

**I fought to mention the problems I had with Ash vs Misty Gym Battle from the anime. The main two were Pikachu not agreeing to battle, and Team Rocket interfering. For Team Rocket, I have no problem with them, but when they interfered it just ruined it. For Pikachu, my problem was while Misty was Pikachu's friend, he was still Ash's friend, and Pokémon, as well a battle is a battle, it doesn't matter who it's with. Also Ash had saved Pikachu's life, so the least Pikachu could do, is battle at least once. Now did I have a problem with this battle between A.J.? No I just didn't remember it, all I remember is that he had a Sandshrew. That being said, let's see if I can change it. By the way in the last chapter I said no new updates for Ash's team, reason the only updates are some new moves.**

A few days have passed since Ash had won his Cascade Badge, and Ash's team continued to grow in strength. According from Brock who was planning to be a Pokémon Breeder, Ash's Sandshrew, Arbok, and Spearow were close to evolving. While on their way Vermilion City, they had come across a passing trainer. Once Ash defeated him, he suggested for Ash to face another trainer name A.J. Once they found his camp, they found out that he wanted to win 100 battles, before challenging the gyms. So once Ash challenge him, he agreed, and the two went to a clearing, where Brock took stance as referee, for their one on one battle.

"Sandshrew let's go!"/"Sandshrew I choose you!" Both trainers called out.

From both Pokéballs out came a bipedal mammalian Pokémon, with a yellow hide, a white underside and muzzle, two claws on its foot, with three claws on its front paws, and two blue eyes.

"Alright begin."

"Sandshrew start off with Scratch!" A.J. shouted.

Charging forward, Sandshrew's claws glowed it attempted to strike. Ash told his Sandshrew to dodged, as it move to the side, avoiding the strike. He then countered by calling for a Poison Sting. Ash's Sandshrew then launched several poisonous needle towards A.J.'s Sandshrew, who ducked by burrowing underground.

"Sandshrew use Magnitude." Ash countered A.J.

Jumping then slamming down on the ground, Ash's Sandshrew created several seismic wave. And since A.J.'s Sandshrew was underground it took double the damage. Soon the Sandshrew that was underground resurface, as it had taken some major damage. Soon Ash's Sandshrew charged with its claws extended, as Ash had called for a Fury Swipes. But A.J. shouted for Rollout. Hearing its trainer, Sandshrew curled up into a ball, and rolled into Ash's Sandshrew, hitting its underside. Ash's Sandshrew was knocked back, as A.J.'s Sandshrew was still rolling towards it.

"Defense Curl, then use your Rollout." Ash order.

Hearing Ash, Sandshrew curled up into a ball, as it took the Rollout, before it using the momentum to increase the power of his Rollout, as the two collided. The two were knocked back, as they struggle to get up. Glaring at each other, and determined to not let each other down, both Sandshrew glowed as they grew larger, along with their claws, and they grew quails on their back. Once the light disappeared, it reveal not the trainers Sandshrew, but the trainers' new Sandslash.

"Alright Sandshrew evolved!" Both trainers cheered.

Taking out his Pokédex, Ash quickly scanned his new Pokémon.

 _Sandslash, the Mouse Pokémon. When it runs at full speed, it sends up a thick cloud of sand in order to hide itself. Upon evolution Sandslash has learned the moves Crush Claw, Sand Tomb, and has unlocked its egg move Night Slash._

"Wow your awesome Sandslash." Ash complemented.

"Slash." His Sandslash said, as it nodded.

Turning back to A.J. both trainer smirk, as they knew that the battle would end soon.

"Crush Claw!" Both of them shouted.

Charging forward, the two Pokémon began slashing at each other, trading blows, as they took each other's attack. However A.J.'s Sandslash's claw glowed purplish-black as it used Shadow Claw. While Ash's Sandslash counter with its claw glowing purple as it swiped down creating a dark crescent shape, as it used its new Night Slash. Still trading blows, neither side backed down, as they were putting their pride on the line. After another strike, both of them were pushed back, as they smirked at each other.

"Defense Curl, then Rollout." The trainer said.

Nodding both Pokémon curled up, as they rammed into on another, determined to win. Blow for blow, each Pokémon continued to fight on as were determined to wins. And after one more hit, both were knocked on their back. Once they were both up, two smirked at each other, before collapsing on their backs, with swirls in their eye.

"Both Sandslash are unable to battle, which means this match is a draw."

Both were shocked for a moment, before they ran up to their Pokémon. They both thanked their Sandslash, before returning them to their Pokéballs. Once that was over, Ash and A.J. shook hands thanking each other for the battle. Once they were packed up, A.J. decided it was time to challenge the gyms, and promised to see Ash at the Pokémon League. Ash nodded as they went their separate ways.

 **Okay now way this a memorial battle, let me know. Also for several of your Pokémon request I was already planning on giving Ash, and other I'm thinking over. Now I have a few questions for you guys so please answer them. First are you okay with Pikachu evolving? I like Pikachu, but I always liked Pikachu, but I preferred Raichu, and as far as I am concerned, Ash's Pikachu has nothing left to prove. The next question is, do you want Ash to capture Meowth? I also enjoyed stories were Ash catches Meowth, but he won't evolve. And for my final question, which these Pokémon do you want to be Ash's first shiny.  
**

**Options:**

 **Growlithe**

 **Vulpix**

 **Onix**

 **Ponyta (Now I know it supposed to have grey flame, but I'm going to charge its flames to sapphire.)**

 **Let me know your answers in the review.**


	5. Ash vs Giselle

**Okay, so far at the time of writing this chapter, I had gotten two votes for Vulpix, and one vote for Onix. You have until the finals for a tournament that will happen on the S.S. Anne. I know it didn't happen in the anime, but I decided to add in battles, and tournaments that didn't happen in the Anime. Also Ash's team will be updated in the next chapter. Now let's see the battle between Giselle and Ash. Who will battle I think you guys know.**

It had been a few days since Ash's battle with A.J. and the group of kids, bullying a kid named Joe. After come to his defense, they found out, that they were all from Pokémon Tech. Which was a school for teaching kids to become Pokémon trainers. The kid explained that they were helping with his studies, and he only said he didn't know the answers, because he didn't want them to move on to the harder questions. He also talked about another student Giselle who made things hard around there. He also had a picture of her, mainly because he liked the way she looked. Joe also talking about how simulation battle could help with real battle. But he was proven wrong when Misty challenged him took a battle. While he was confident he would win, he was quickly proven wrong when Misty beat him.

Then they met Giselle who then began bragging about herself, and challenged Misty to a battle. She used her Graveler against her Staryu and won. Then began bragging again until Ash challenge her, saying her could easily beat her. Accepting his challenge, they made their way out side for the battle. Brock once again took stance as the referee, and it was decided Ash would go first.

"Ekans, I choose you." Ash said, as he released a purple snake, with yellow eyes, collar, and rattle.

"Now you will see me dear Pokémon, come out dear Cubone." Giselle called out her Pokémon. From her Pokéball, out came a small bipedal Pokémon, with a brown hide the covered it's body, including the spines on its back. Its stomach had light brown fur, it had two claws in each hand, and a one large claw on each foot, on its head was a skull. Wanting some info, Ash took out his Pokédex.

 _Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. The skull it wears on its head is that of its dead mother. According to some, it will evolve when it comes to term with the pain of her death._

Nodding Ash placed his Pokédex away, and allowed Giselle to have the first move.

"Cubone use Bone Club." She started.

Running forward Cubone, attempted to smack Ekans with it club. However Ekans easily dodged it, and maneuvered behind Cubone.

"Ekans use Bite."

Opening its mouth Ekans, quickly down on shoulder, as Cubone cried in pain. Attempting to get Ekans off of it, Cubone began flailing around, desperately trying to toss Ekans off. Because of its panicking, Cubone ignored Giselle's order, as she begged him to calm down. While Ekans following Ash's orders, tossed Cubone, before spitting out a purple liquid that made contact with Cubone. Cubone gained a purple marking on its face, indicating it was poison. Panicking Giselle trying ending the battle quickly to prevent Cubone from losing do to the poison.

"Cubone use Bonemerang." She order.

Tossing his bone club like a Frisbee, it headed towards Ekans, but Ash had a trick up his sleeve.

"Ekans use Dig."

Burrowing underground, Cubone's Bonemerang missed as it desperately searched for Ekans. However there was an enormous shake, as for when Ekans came out of the ground, it began glowing. Ekans grew larger, and gained a hood, along with several marking on its stomach.

"Alright!" Ash shouted, as his Ekans evolved. Taking out his Pokédex again, he checked out his new Pokémon.

 _Arbok, the Cobra Pokémon. This Pokémon is terrifically strong in order to constrict things with its body. It can even flatten steel oil drums. Once Arbok, wraps it body around its foes, escaping its crushing embrace is impossible. Upon evolution Arbok has learned the moves Thunder Fang, Ice Fang, Fire Fang, and Crunch._

"Wow, your awesome Arbok, now use Crunch."

Opening its mouth, as it teeth glowed white, Arbok once again bit down on Cubone, who was too weak to fight, much to Giselle's dismay. Cubone once again howled in pain, before Arbok, began wrapping itself around Cubone with its Wrap attack. Deciding to end this, Ash shouted, "Ice Fang."

Opening its mouth again, it bit down again on Cubone, as ice began covering it, before Arbok threw Cubone, causing the ice to shatter. Cubone was reveal to have swirls in its eyes.

"Cubone is unable to battle, and that means Arbok is the winner. And the victory goes to Ash." Brock said.

Running up to her Cubone, and silently returned it. She couldn't believe it, she had lost, against an opponent she had the advantage over. Walking up to her, Ash explained that there was to battling than just exchanging moves. It was also about trust between trainer and Pokémon, and making sure you gave your Pokémon lots of love. Looking up, Giselle nodded, showing she had learned her lesson. Soon the gang said their goodbyes, as they continued to make their way over to Vermilion City.

 **Okay get ready for a decent size update in the next chapter. Also here are all the other Pokémon Ash will catch in Kanto.**

 **Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Vulpix, Primeape, Growlithe, Abra, Ponyta, Magnemite, Muk, Haunter, Onix, Krabby, Hitmonchan, Rhyhorn, Seadra, Scyther, Gyarados, 3 Eevee, Dratini, Kangaskhan, and Tauros. I already ready mention some in Chapter 3. Also someone wanted me to do a lemon series, sorry but no, I'm not comfortable writing them. Keeping voting on Ash's first shiny.**


	6. Ash vs Lt Surge

**Okay so far Vulpix is still in the lead, you only have a few more chapters to vote. The battle between Ash and Lt. Surge was important in the anime. It show that you have to training seriously, and the problem of evolving Pokémon too early. This also showed how tough some Gym Leaders could be. Now here is Ash's team update.**

 **New Pokémon:**

 **Bulbasaur; Overgrow: Tackle, Vine Whip, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Take Down, Razor Leaf, Venoshock**

 **Charmander; Blaze: Scratch, Ember, Smoke Screen, Dragon Rage, Flamethrower, Flame Charge, Dig**

 **Squirtle; Torrent: Tackle, Water Gun, Withdraw, Bubble, Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Dig**

 **Eevee; Adaptability: Helping Hand, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Dig**

 **Eevee; Adaptability: Helping Hand, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Dig**

 **Eevee; Adaptability: Helping Hand, Tackle, Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Bite, Swift, Refresh, Dig**

 **Krabby; Sheer Force: Bubble, Vice Grip, Leer, Harden, Bubble Beam, Mud Shot, Metal Claw**

 **Evolution:**

 **Fearow; Sniper: Drill Run, Pluck, Agility, Tri Attack**

 **New Moves:**

 **Pikachu: Nuzzle, Discharge, Rock Smash, Grass Knot, Shock Wave**

 **Nidorino: Helping Hand, Ice Beam, Hone Claws, Sludge Wave**

 **Butterfree: Bug Buzz, Venoshock, Roost, Electroweb**

 **Beedrill: Assurance, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Electroweb**

 **Pidgeotto: Agility, Uproar, Aerial Ace, Hidden Power**

 **Sandslash: Sand Tomb, Slash, Hone Claws, Knock Off, Dig**

 **Arbok: Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Iron Tail**

 **Now that the updates are over its let get back to the battles.**

It had taken a few weeks since Ash had his battle with Giselle, and within those week, he has caught several more Pokémon. Three of them were the Kanto starters, 3 Eevees, and a Krabby, all of with were eager to train. Since he could only carry six Pokémon at the moment, his current team was Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle, Eevee, and Sandslash. Once he got to Vermilion City, he took a few days to train for his battle with Surge. Once those days were up, it was time to challenge the gym. Once he got there Surge immediately laughed when he saw his Pikachu, stating he should have evolved it as soon as he got it. Ash simply stated that Pikachu would decide when he wants to evolve, and that he would show Surge what the two of them can do.

"This Gym Battle between the Gym Leader Lt. Surge, and the challenger Ash Ketchum is about to begin. Each side will us three Pokémon, and the battle will be over when all of one's side Pokémon are unable to battle. Furthermore only the challenger will be able to switch Pokémon. Do both you understand?" The ref asked, receive a nodded from both sides. "Then let the battle begin."

"Go Magneton!" Lt. Surge shouted, as he released a robotic Pokémon with three sphere, three eyes, several horseshoe magnets, and a few screws.

Seeing the new Pokémon, Ash began scanning it.

 _Magneton, the Magnet Pokémon. Its anti-gravitational powers allow it to float, and it can emit powerful magnetic and electrical field._

Once he placed his Pokédex away, he then thought about his options. His best options at the moment were either Charmander, or Sandslash since he was planning saving Pikachu for Surge's Raichu. After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to use Charmander, to help it get some experience.

"Charmander, I choose you." From Ash's Pokéball out came and orange lizard, with a yellow belly, a flame on the end of its tail, and three claws on its hands, and feet.

"Char, Charmander." Charmander said as he got out. "Ready for our Gym Battle buddy."

"Char." The little lizard replied while shaking his head.

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Charmander, use Ember."

Hearing Ash, Charmander let out a series of small balls that headed for Magneton, only for Magneton to simply split up to dodge. Grinning Lt. Surge then ordered Magneton to use Electro Ball. Generating a small ball of electricity, Magneton launch launched it at Charmander, who counter by launching a Dragon Rage. The two attacks collided as a small explosion happen, covering the area with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, Charmander was no were to be found. Then Charmander launch from the ground, and hit Magneton with an uppercut from it Dig attack. Magneton was launched back, as it managed to catch itself before charging a Charmander covered in electricity.

Ash then called for another Dig, as Charmander burrowed underground avoid it. Charmander then resurface behind Magneton and launched a powerful Flamethrower. Magneton ended up covered in burns, as it trying to hit Charmander, allow for Charmander to repeat this same strategy. After a while Surge finally came up with a counter, as he told Magneton to use Magnet Bomb into the hole. The attack managed to bring Charmander to the surface, and receive a power Tri Attack, that launched him back.

"Charmander are you okay?" Ash asked in concern.

Nodding Charmander got back up, as he glared at Magneton. While Surge grinned at the determination of Charmander.

"Magneton give your Tri Attack."

"Charmander, Flamethrower."

Using all of his strength, Charmander launch the torrent of flames, towards the Magneton. When the two attack collided, they were even at first, but so the Tri Attack ended up pushing the flamethrower back. Determine to not let Ash down, Charmander's tail flame, grew bigger, as Charmander's ability activated. Soon the flamethrower managed to overpower the Tri Attack, and slammed into Magneton. However even after the attack ended, Magneton was still floating, but Ash was ready for this.

"Charmander, Flame Charge!" He shouted.

Surround himself in flames, Charmander rushed forward as he slammed into Magneton, hitting it with everything he had. This was enough to Magneton out as it fell to the floor with swirls in its eyes.

"Magneton cannot battle, and that means Charmander wins." The ref said.

"Alright we did it!" Ash shouted as he complemented Charmander. Seeing how tired Charmander was, Ash returned after thanking it for its hard work.

Lt. Surge had also returned his Magneton, thanking it as well, before grabbing a new Pokéball.

"Go Electabuzz." Lt. Surge shouted as he released a large humanoid creature, with yellow fur, several black stripes, and two antennae.

Once again talking out his Pokédex he scanned the new Pokémon.

 _Electabuzz, the Electric Pokémon. It appears near power generators, and because it eats electricity it can cause blackouts._

Once he was done, Ash place his Pokédex away before grabbing his next choice.

"Sandslash, I choose you." Ash said, as he release his mouse Pokémon.

Once the two were ready, they began the next battle.

"Sandslash, use Sand Tomb."

Hearing Sandslash began glowing, as it soon release energy that create a small sandstorm around Electabuzz.

"Electabuzz, use Quick Attack." Lt. Surge order.

Hearing the order, Electabuzz charged forward with a white trial of light behind it, as it slammed into Sandslash, sending it back. However Sandslash quickly got back up as Ash called for Poison Sting. Spitting the poisonous stings, Sandslash attempted to hit Electabuzz, only for it to easily dodge.

"Sandslash use Dig, and then use Hone Claws." Ash said.

Taking the opportunity, Sandslash began burrowing in, as it began increasing its stats. Since Surge didn't have anything to counter, he could only wait until Sandslash surfaced. Soon Sandslash leaped out of the ground, as it smashed into Electabuzz. Electabuzz was knocked back, as Sandslash began using several Night Slash. Electabuzz took a few slashes, before Lt. Surge managed to counter.

"Use Ice Punch!" Surge shouted.

With its fist glowing an icy blue, as it threw a punch that collided with two Night Slash, from Sandslash. The force of the attack ended up pushing each other back, as Sandslash's claws were now covered in ice. Electabuzz once again charged as attempted to hit Sandslash, only for him to retreat underground. Sighing Ash quickly began thinking of a plan, he couldn't do the same thing that he did with Charmander. But he needed to get in close, but with the Ice Punch, he needed to make sure Sandslash wouldn't get hit. He then began thinking of all of Slashslash's attacks, until he had a plan.

"Sandslash resurface and us Magnitude, and then follow up with Poison Sting."

Jumping from the underground, Sandslash slammed on the ground, as he created large seismic wave. Electabuzz was unable to defend itself from the Poison Sting, and the Magnitude was over, he was hit with another Magnitude. Using the opportunity, Sandslash charged forward, as it hit Electabuzz, with one final Night Slash. Electabuzz was knocked back, as it fell on its back with swirls in its eyes.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, and that means Sandslash is the winner."

'Alright Sandslash!" Ash shouted Sandslash, came up to him.

Ash quickly praised him, as he petted him. Sandslash said his name several times happily, as he gave Ash a hug. Smile Ash returned his Sandslash, as he brought his attention to back to surge, who had already called out his Raichu. Raichu was and orange mouse, with a white belly, brown paws, brown ears, yellow cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail. Since he already scanned it earlier, he didn't need to bring out his Pokédex. Looking towards Raichu, he nodded. Pikachu also nodded, before jumping off of Ash's shoulders, and onto the battle field. The two Pokémon glared at each other, as the battle began.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt."

"Pika Chu!" Pikachu shouted, as he launch the electricity at Raichu, who only took the attack. "Pika?!" Pikachu shouted as he saw his attack did nothing.

Grinning Surge then order his Raichu to use Thunderbolt. However Pikachu took it as well without flinching. Ash soon began thinking of his plan, Raichu was overall more powerful, however according from Nurse Joy. Lt. Surge evolved his Pikachu, into Raichu, as soon as he got it. This meant he it may have not of learned Pikachu's speed attacks, if this was the case they could use it in their favor.

"Pikachu use Double Team, follow up with Quick Attack." Ash said.

Nodding Pikachu, then began multiplying itself they surrounded Raichu. This caused Raichu to begin searching around trying find Pikachu, only for him to be floured by a series of Quick Attack.

"Raichu, use Focus Punch!" Lt. Surge shouted, but no avail.

Despite hearing Surge, the constant Quick Attack, made it impossible for Raichu to land a hit. Soon Surge told Raichu to use Thunderbolt, an all of the copies. But when Raichu did, all of the Pikachus were gone. Suddenly Pikachu emerged from underground, as he struck Raichu hard. Raichu fell back, and had gotten back up panting from the damage he has taken, as well as Pikachu, who was tried from the series of attacks.

"Pikachu, I want you to use Quick Attack, and Double Team to dodge." Ash said.

"Chu." Pikachu responded, while nodding.

"Raichu don't let it, keep using Thunderbolt."

Raichu nodded, as he keep launching several attacks, as Pikachu continued to avoid the attack. Despite the constant attacks, Raichu kept missing as he either completely missed, or hit a Double Team. Suddenly Raichu could no longer use Thunderbolt, as he use all of his electricity. Seeing this, Ash order Pikachu to stop running, much to everyone's confusion. Not knowing what Ash was doing, Lt. Surge told Raichu to charge in. But when Raichu got close, Ash whispered.

"Grass Knot."

Hearing Ash, Pikachu's eyes glowed green as the grass blades grew, as it wrapped around Raichu's leg tripping him. Seeing his opportunity, Ash called for the finish.

"Pikachu use Rock Smash!" Ash shouted.

Running towards Raichu, Pikachu's fist glowed, as he landed several blows on Raichu. Raichu who was so tried all the attacks, could only take the attacks, as Pikachu didn't let up. Finally Raichu fell back, out cold.

"Unbelievable." Lt. Surge said, as he could believe want he saw.

"Raichu is unable to battle, and Pikachu wins. And the victor is Ash from Pallet Town.

"Alright we did it Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he ran up to Pikachu. Pikachu then leaped into Ash's arms as they celebrated their victory.

Once it was over, Lt. Surge congratulated Ash, for the victory, and for proving him wrong, as well as rewarding him with a Thunder Badge. Once it was time to go, Lt. Surge stop Ash, before giving 2 Thunder Stone. Lt. Surge simply stated he deserved them, and it his Pikachu wanted to evolve someday, or he had another Pokémon with a Thunder Stone who want evolve as well. Thanking Surge, Ash took the stones before taking his Pokémon to the center.

 **Wow this one took a while, now in the next we will see one of the several tournament that didn't happen in the anime, but will happen in my story. And we will have a special guest, so who will it be, here is a hint it will be a girl. Okay later.**


	7. Ash vs Katie

**Okays guys since no else is voting on Ash's Shiny that means Vulpix is the winner. Now that being said, were are now in one of the several tournaments I'm adding. So for the final battle in this tournament it will be a 6 on 6 full battle, so I want to know, who do you guys representing Ash's team. Now his is the next update for Ash's Team.**

 **New Pokémon:**

 **Kadabra; Magic Guard: Teleport, Kinesis, Confusion, Disable, Psybeam, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball**

 **Growlithe; Flash Fire: Bite, Roar, Ember, Leer, Odor Sleuth, Helping Hand, Flame Wheel, Reversal, Fire Fang, Hidden Power, Flame Charge**

 **Elekid; Static: Leer, Quick Attack, Thunder Shock, Low Kick, Swift, Shock Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Double Team, Brick Break**

 **Evolution:**

 **Jolteon; Volt: Absorb: Double-Edge, Thunder Shock, Double Kick, Thunder Fang, Pin Missile, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, Double Team, Detect, Synchronoise**

 **New Moves:**

 **Pikachu: Slam, Signal Beam, Knock Off**

 **Fearow: Focus Energy, Roost, Tailwind**

 **Nidorino: Toxic Spikes, Drill Run, Shock Wave**

 **Butterfree: Shadow Ball, Giga Drain, Acrobatics, Energy Ball**

 **Beedrill: Pursuit, Agility, Brick Break, Sludge Bomb**

 **Pidgeotto: Tailwind, Heat Wave, Façade**

 **Sandslash: Earth Power, Stealth Rock, Poison Jab, Shadow Claw**

 **Arbok: Acid Spray, Giga Drain, Aqua Tail, Protect**

 **Bulbasaur: Sweet Scent, Growth, Giga Drain, Hidden Power**

 **Charmander: Fire Fang, Rock Tomb, Aerial Ace**

 **Squirtle: Water Pulse, Ice Beam, Brick Break**

 **Eevee: Take Down, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail**

 **Eevee: Take Down, Shadow Ball, Iron Tail**

It had been a week since Ash had fought Lt. Surge, and his team had not increase grew, but also increase in size with 3 new team mates. Kadabra, Growlithe, and Elekid. He had caught his Kadabra, as an Abra, and few days of intense training later, it evolved. Soon after catching Abra, Ash had encountered a wild Growlithe, and caught it as well. While stay at Vermilion City, few a few day, Ash decided to visit a power plant, not too far from there, in order to caught another electric type. After some time search, he had fought, and catch a wild Elekid. Needless to say, the three new additions we extremely welcomed. Also in that same week, his had given one of his two Thunder Stones to one of his Eevees, who had wanted to become a Jolteon. And before they could leave, Ash had won a ticket raffle, and received three tickets for the S.S. Anna. Ash and his friend arrived and boarded the S.S. Anna, they had found out there was a tournament. Deciding to enter, they all had registered, Misty and Brock had already won their first battle. Now Ash was currently preparing to face a girl named Katie, from Lilycove City, and she had release a Pokémon he had never since before. It was shaped like a ball, blue on the top half, had a white underside, several spots, a large mouth, and two blue eyes. When she had called it out, aren't it was called a Spheal. After noticing its flippers, he figured it must have been a water type, after thinking for a seconded he decide to use his new Elekid.

"Elekid, I choose you." Ash called out, his new electric Pokémon. Elekid was round-bodied with black strikes, bulk arms with three claws, two horns on its head, black legs, and round yellow feet with no toes.

"Begin!" The ref shouted, as Katie made the first move.

"Spheal use Ice Ball." Katie began, and Spheal opened its mouth, and created a sphere made of ice.

It then launched it as it quickly made its way to Elekid, who countered with Electro Ball, which was a sphere made out of electricity. The two attacks collided creating a small explosion, as the Electro Ball pushed through, and slammed into Spheal. Spheal gave a small cry in pain, before shaking the attack off, it then stared at Elekid. Both Pokémon grinned at each other, as well as their trainers, knowing this would be a good battle.

"Elekid, use Shock Wave." Ash said.

Grinning Elekid began spinning its arms, as he charged up, then unleashed a small electric change. Spheal gritted its teeth at the bite, before once again shaking the attack off.

"Spheal use Aurora Beam." Once again opening its massive mouth, Spheal unleashed a multicolor beam, as Elekid dodged it.

"Spheal, use Ice Beam once again."

"Elekid counter with Electro Ball."

Once again the two attacks met up, on this time the attacks canceled each other out. This causing a small explosion for a second, and when the smoke cleared, Spheal was rolling quickly towards Elekid. Seeing this Ash countered by having Elekid use Brick Break. As Elekid's glowed white, it brought it down on Spheal.

"Now use Shock Wave."

Grinning Elekid unleashed another electrical discharge that did much more damaged due to being close. Spheal howled in pain, as Elekid used Low Kick, sending it back. Spheal struggled to get back up, as Elekid seemly laughed at it, growling Spheal was soon surrounded in a ball of light. Spheal began growing larger, and longer. It began growing small tusk, and white large whiskers on its face. The New Pokémon shouted it's new, "Sealeo!"

"Congratulations Sealeo." Katie complemented as she grinned. "Now use Rest."

With a panicked expression, he could only watch as Sealeo closed its eyes, and began sleeping, as it began healing up.

"Elekid quick use Electro Ball!" Ash shouted.

Nodding Elekid launch the ball at Sealeo, who continued to sleep away. Gritting his teeth, Ash knew this match was going to be tough.

"Brick Break."

Hearing his trainer, Elekid charged forward with his arm glowing.

"Sealeo use Snore."

Still asleep Sealeo unleash a load noise, force Elekid to stop in his track, as he held his ears. Once it was over Sealeo was still fast asleep, as Elekid released his ears. Shaking his head, Elekid refocus on the match as Ash called for another Electro Ball. Firing another ball, Elekid's attack still seemed to do very little. Soon Sealeo opened its eyes, as it laid its eyes on Elekid, who was gritting it teeth. Sealeo smirked as the tables now were turned.

"Sealeo use Aurora Beam."

Launching the multicolored beam, Sealeo attacked was nullified by Elekid's Light Screen. Ash sighed as Elekid, managed to get the colorful barrier up in time. Thanks to that, the damaged of all of Sealeo's special attack will be cut in half for the time being.

"Sealeo Rollout."

Sealeo up into a ball, Sealeo began spinning towards Elekid, as he was to slow to dodge. Slamming into Elekid several times, Sealeo had a massive grinned on its face as Elekid now struggled to get up. Katie then called for another Ice Ball, as Sealeo was now charging for the attack. Ash also told Elekid to use another Electro Ball, but like Sealeo, Elekid also had to charge up, because of the damage he took. However Sealeo was fast, as it launched the attack first. The Ice Ball then struck both Elekid, and its attack, causing the Elekid to swallow his Electro Ball. This caused another small explosion, as when the dust cleared, a yellow aura surrounded Elekid, as it began examining itself.

"Elekid are you all alright?" Ash asked in concern.

Thinking about Ash's question, Elekid did feel alright, in face it felt stronger. He then turned to as before nodding with a grin.

"Alright then, use Quick Attack, and Brick Break."

Grinning Elekid rush forwards with a white streak behind him, as his fist instead of glowing glow, began crackling with electricity. It then struck Sealeo in the torso, causing it to be pushed back. Seeing Elekid learning Thunder Punch, as Ash to cheer, while Katie gritted her teeth.

"Alright Elekid keep using Thunder Punch." Grinning Elekid began his assault on Sealeo, as he Sealeo was met with a flurry of punches. Eventually Sealeo couldn't take the attack any more as it fell unconscious.

"Sealeo is unable to battle, which means that Elekid wins, and the victor is Ash." The ref called.

Running up to Elekid, Ash patted him on the back, as well Pikachu. Elekid cause grinned as he puffed up his chest with pride. While Katie returned her Sealeo, concratulatingon his hard work. Once they were done, Katie congratulated Ash, and wished him luck in his next match. Ash quickly thanked her, and stated that he would look forward to battling her again. The two trainers shook, the crowd applauded them, for the incredible match.

 **Alright, did anyone recognize Katie from the Hoenn League as one of Ash's opponent? Now be sure to let me know, who you want Ash to use in the final round for this tournament. Remember it will be 6 on 6.**


	8. Ash vs Daisy

**Glad you like how I added Katie, but if you think that see was the surprise that I talked about in Lt. Surge's chapter then no she isn't. That person won't be revealed until later the finals of this tournament. Now speaking for the final round, the Pokémon that have made the cut are: Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander. The last two will be decided in the next chapter. Now as for the special guest, I want you guys to guess who it is. Whoever guess the correct answer first, I will add only 1 Shiny of your choice to Ash's team. So let your guess, and Shiny of choice in the reviews. I will reveal the winner in the finals, have fun guessing. Also here is your only hint, she was in the manga. Now back to the battles.**

It had been a day since the battle with Katie, and now he was going one his childhood friends, in a two vs two match. Her name was Daisy Oak, granddaughter of Prof. Oak, and sister to Gary Oak, his rival and who was also competing in this tournament. Despite Gary constant boasting, Ash simply ignored his, as he focused on his match against Daisy, and it was decided Ash would release his Pokémon first. After thinking about his choices he decided to go with…..

"Eevee, I choose you." Ash called out, a brown fox like Pokémon, with a white collar of fur around her neck, and big brown eyes.

The audience released an awe, as they saw the cute little fox. After observing her opponent, Daisy then selected her choice.

"Jigglypuff dear, come on out." From Daisy's Pokéball a round pink ball Pokémon, it pointed ears, and big blue eyes. The crowd once again released a series of awe, as the saw the cute Pokémon. Seeing the new Pokémon, Ash pulled out his Pokédex.

 _Jigglypuff, the balloon Pokémon. When Jigglypuff's eyes begin to quiver, everyone begins sleepy as it sings a lullaby._

Placing his Pokédex away, Ash turned his attention back to the match. According to the Pokédex, Jigglypuff was a Normal, and Fairy, this would work to his advantage. However right now he had to be patient, since Daisy was giving the first move.

"Jigglypuff, use Disarming Voice." Daisy stated off.

Smiling Jigglypuff began releasing a charming cry, as the sound waves began heading at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge that with Dig."

"Eevee." Eevee barked, as it burrowed underground, avoiding the attack.

Frowning that her attack didn't work, Daisy didn't waste time, and asked Jigglypuff to use Defense Curl. Nodding Jigglypuff curl into a ball, as Eevee sprang from underground, smashing into Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff began rolling around as Daisy then called for a Rollout. Taking advantage of the momentum Eevee gave her, Jigglypuff began rolling at high speeds, attempt heading straight at Eevee. Seeing this Ash told Eevee to use Iron Tail, much to Daisy's shock. Eevee's tail glowed white, as he slammed it into Jigglypuff, forcing it to stop. Daisy sided, she knew Eevee could learn Iron Tail, but had hoped Ash hadn't taught it yet. Eevee then charge at Jigglypuff with a Take Down, but Daisy saw her opportunity.

"Jigglypuff, Sing."

Seeing Jigglypuff was about to Sing, Ash managed to counter.

"Safeguard!" He shouted.

Closing her eyes, Eevee created a blueish-green barrier. The Sing was nullified as the barrier prevented Eevee from falling asleep. Daisy was now seeing her plan fail, she knew Ash would be a trainer, and a challenged, but she had hoped he didn't have a counter to Sing. Still she knew he would be caught off-guard with this.

"Jigglypuff, Flamethrower."

Like Daisy had predicted, Ash was caught off guard, as Eevee was hit by a torrent of flames. Thankfully for Ash, Eevee had gotten up, as she shook her fur. Now knowing that her Jigglypuff now had access to an elemental attack, he would be prepared to counter. Then then told Eevee to use Swift, causing her to spin, as she released several stars. Telling her Jigglypuff to use Flamethrower again, the two attack, exploded causing smoke. However Eevee had leaped through smoke, as it nailed an Iron Tail, right on the head. Jigglypuff rolled back, as it had taken massive damage.

"Now Eevee use Take Down."

Charging towards Jigglypuff, had gotten up in time to use Gyro Ball. Spinning like a top, both Eevee and Jigglypuff were launched back with a cry. Jigglypuff managed to regain it balanced as Daisy told it to use Flamethrower. However this time was prepared as he countered it Shadow Ball, then told Eevee to use Iron Tail like the way they practice. Once again there was a field of smoke as the attack collided, however from the smoke, Eevee was feeling fast like a saw blade, as the Iron Tail struck Jigglypuff head again, sending shockwaves throughout the body. Jigglypuff, could no longer take the hits as it rolled back unconscious.

"Jigglypuff is unable to battle, and that means Eevee is the winner."

"Great Job Eevee!" Ash shouted as he gave Eevee a hug.

"Vee, Eevee." Eevee backed as she returned the hug.

Ash continued to congratulate Eevee, as he petted her, while Daisy gave thanks to her Jigglypuff, and returned it to her Pokéball. When she looked up, she smiled as Ash return Eevee, telling her to get some rest. Soon they she took out he next Pokémon, as she released a small blue green quadruped, with pointed ears, narrowed red eyes, two pointed teeth from its upper jaw, a pink bud on its back, with a small brown trunk, leaves growing around it, and three claws on each two. The name Pokémon cried its name, as scanned it.

 _Ivysaur, the Seed Pokémon and the evolved form of Bulbasaur. As an Ivysaur takes in nutrients, a large flower blooms from the bulb on its back._

Ash smiled as he saw Bulbasaur's evolution, grabbing his Growlithe's Pokéball, he release the little canine. Growlithe had orange fur, with black stripes, cream underside, tail, muzzle, and a tuff of fur on his head. Growlithe barked as he came out, before getting into stance after seeing his opponent. Now it was Ash's turn to start the battle.

"Growlithe, Ember."

Opening its mouth, Growlithe unleash a series of small fire balls, before they were countered rapid fires of seeds from Ivysaur. Ash narrowed his eyes, releasing how powerful Daisy's starter was. Deciding to use more powerful attack, so calling for a Flame Wheel, Growlithe surrounded itself in flames as it headed for Ivysaur. Knowing Ivysaur couldn't stop the attack, she decided to take it head on.

"Take Down."

Nodding Ivysaur charged at Growlithe, as the two clashed. But due to the type advantaged, and move's typing, Growlithe won the struggled. Ivysaur force a few feet back, as Growlithe had gotten in close, as it bit down on Ivysaur, with Fire Fang. Flinching from the attack, Ivysaur managed to get Growlithe off of it, with a series of Vine Whips. Growlithe was forced to release Ivysaur, before being bombarded with a Razor Leaf attack.

"Fight back with Fame Charge."

Surrounding itself with flames, Growlithe pushed through the Razor Leaf, before slamming into Ivysaur. Ivysaur growled, as it a Sludge Bomb at Growlithe. Using his speed, Growlithe jumped out of the way in time, before launching another Ember.

"Energy Ball."

The much more powerful Energy Ball, plowed through the Ember, before nailing Growlithe hard. Shaking the attack off, Growlithe using Flame Wheel again, as Ivysaur countered with another Take Down. The two once again pushed each other back, before Growlithe by creating several version of itself, with a Double Team. Daisy then told Ivysaur to find the real Growlithe, with Bullet Seed. Nodding launch another round of Bullet Seed, but only for only of the Growlithe to have disappear. Suddenly Growlithe emerged from the underground, as he slammed into Ivysaur. He then cloaked himself in flames, as he slammed into Ivysaur. Unfortunately both Growlithe and Ash were once again caught off guard.

"Poison Powder."

Releasing a cloud poisonous dust, Growlithe had quickly became poisoned. Smile Daisy then asked for a Venoshock. Once hit with attack, Growlithe was knock back several feet. Standing Growlithe nearly fell again as the poison was badly taking away its strength. Knocking he had to ended quickly, he Ash came up with a plan.

"Growlithe use Dig, then Flame Charge."

Quickly burrowing into the ground Growlithe had gotten away from Ivysaur, before reemerging, and charging at Ivysaur. Not knowing what Ash was planning, she asked Ivysaur to use Take Down. Running towards Growlithe, Ash shouted "Facade!" With an added glow, Growlithe overpowered Ivysaur as was once again on its back.

"Use Fire Fang."

Growlithe once again bit down Ivysaur, as it could no longer take the hit as it fainted. Seeing the result the ref called the match.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, and the winner is Growlithe, and the winner is Ash."

Running up to Growlithe, Ash quickly congratulated him, as he fed him a Pecha Berry. This cured the poison, as Growlithe returned to his normal self. When he turned around, he found Daisy who had already returned her Pokémon. See congratulated Ash on his victory, and wished him luck in the finals. Ash quickly thanked her, before she surprised him, by panting a kiss on his cheek for good luck. This caused Ash's face to turn even redder, then Charmander's flame, much to his Pokémon's amusement.

 **I know I said no shipping, but that means I can't have fun every now and then. Remember to say who you guys think is the mystery girl, as well as the Shiny. Also what did you think of Daisy.**


	9. Ash vs Gary

**Well I knew someone would guess one I'm planning to use in the final, now I won't who until the final round. The final team members for the final round will be Butterfree and Sandslash. So now we knock Ash's final team. For this chapter this chapter, Ash will face Pallet Town's resident jerk Gary. Now I have a question, which of battles are so far you guys' favorite. Let me know in your reviews, not time for the next three on three battle.**

Once Ash's battle with Daisy was over two joined their other friends, as they went to dinner. While Gary went one his own, everyone began talking about their journey and old times. When Ash went to find out his next opponent, it turns out it would be Gary. Once way done he went to the transfer machines, and went to the battlefield, for the match.

"Get ready to lose Ashy-Boy." Gary taunted.

"You're the one who's going to lose." Ash fired back.

Once they spin a digital wheel, it revealed that Gary would release his Pokémon first.

"Let see if you can handle this Ashy-Boy." Gary began he released his own Growlithe.

Seeing his rival Pokémon, Ash decided release his Fearow. Seeing both trainer release their choice, the ref began to match.

"Growlithe use Flame Burst." Gary began.

Opening it mouth, Growlithe started by firing a large fire ball towards, Fearow who quickly moved out of the way. Seeing this Gary frown, knew he would have a problem, since Fearow could fly, but it didn't matter since he would still win this. While still using long ranged attacks, Ash was observing the situation, and began to come up with his plan.

"Fearow, keep using Agility." Ash said, beginning his plan.

Nodding, Fearow keep increasing his speed, as Gary continued to try and land a hit, despite not knowing what Ash was planning. Once he reach a certain speed, Ash shouted, "Aerial Ace."

Suddenly Fearow disappear, as the next second, it rammed into Growlithe, with white streaks surrounding it. Growlithe went flying as Fearow began pecking it furiously, using it Fury Attack. Growlithe managed to get up, as he was struck with another Aerial Ace. Gary growled as he Growlithe taking to major hit, he then called for a Flamethrower trying to get a good hit in. However Ash countered with Mirror Move, blocking the fire attack. Soon Fearow emerged for the explosion that happened, spinning like a drill, as he nailed Growlithe. After taking the Drill Run, Growlithe was unable to battle.

Gray then grabbed Growlithe's Pokéball, and returned it without saying anything. Clearly he wasn't happy, he then simply huffed it off, as beginners luck. Ash had already returned Fearow, and called out his next Pokémon. It was a yellow humanoid-Pokémon with a star on its forehead, a long mustache, a large tail, a brown chest with bulky shoulders, and was holding a spoon. A Kadabra, now this would be tricky, after think through his option he came to his decision.

"Scyther let's go." Scyther was a green bipedal insectoid, with white scythes. Seeing the new Pokémon, Ash quickly scanned it.

 _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It confuses its prey with quick, ninja-like moments. Then in an instant, it cleaves then with its scythes._

Since Scyther was a Bug type, it had an advantage over Kadabra. Still he had a few coverage moves that will help. Once the ref the match, Ash quick began increasing Kadabra's powers.

"Kadabra use Calm Mind."

Closing his eyes, Kadabra calming itself, and its spirit, as it Sp. Atk and Sp. Def raised. Not allowing Ash to power up, Gary had Scyther use Quick Attack. With great speed, Scyther slammed into Kadabra, causing it to slide back. But before Scyther could get away, Ash had Kadabra get a hold on it with Confusion. With Scyther unable to move, Ash then called for Thunder Wave. Unleashing the electricity, Scyther was now felt the paralyzing effects, as he could move.

"Kadabra use Psybeam."

Firing the multicolored beam, Scyther was hit had, but due to its defenses, it quickly got back up.

"Scyther use Wing Attack."

Flying towards Kadabra, Scyther's wing glowed white, as it got closer. However Kadabra's hand was engulfed in flame, as it landed a devastating Fire Punch. Scyther was thrown back several feet, as the Thunder Wave took effect again. Then once again using Psybeam, Scyther was pushed back even further. But it wasn't out yet, as it stood glaring at Kadabra.

"Double Team." Multiplying itself, Scyther was now surround the Kadabra, but Ash didn't seem worried.

"Slash."/"Teleport."

As Scyther attempted to hit Kadabra with its scythes, only for it to disappear.

"Shadow Ball."

Where the Scythers turned around, Kadabra had launch several purplish-black spheres. As one of them hit the real Scyther, sending him crashing. However the stubborn Scyther still didn't want to go down, as he once again got back up. Gary was growling at this one-sided beat down, he should've been the one dominating.

"Scyther use X-Scissor." This caught Ash off guard, as Kadabra was nailed hard.

"Again!" Gary shouted, nut like the cruel mystery fate was, Scyther once again was stopped due to paralyze.

"Kadabra use Teleport, and then finish with Ice Punch."

Nodding Kadabra disappeared, before reappearing in front of Scyther, as he punched him in the gut, with a fist full of flames. Scyther finally counter stand up, as he fell down unconscious.

"Scyther is unable to battle, which means Kadabra is the winner."

As Ash praised his Kadabra, Gary couldn't believe how things were going. He should be crushing not losing to him. Deciding to bring out the big guns, Gary released an indigo color turtle, standing on two legs. It had browns eyes, a blue streak on its cheeks, two fang, and three claws on each hand, pale blue fur on its ears and tail, and a brown shell. Seeing Squirtle's evolution, Ash brought out his Pokédex.

 _Wartortle, the turtle Pokémon, and the evolved form of Squirtle. Its furry tail is very popular as a symbol of long life._

Putting the Pokédex away, he thought of his options. His best options were Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Jolteon, and Elekid. After thinking about his options he decided to go with Jolteon, he wanted to save Pikachu for later. Plus like most water types, Wartortle also has access to some Ice type moves. And while his Bulbasaur was fast, he needed to make sure Bulbasaur wasn't going to take too many Ice attacks. Elekid already battles a few days ago, which meant Jolteon it was Jolteon's turn.

"Jolteon, I choose you." Ash called out.

Jolteon stood on all four legs, had yellow fur, with spiky fringe. A white ruff around his neck, large pointed ears, pink paw pads, and a black nose.

"Jolt, Jolt." It barked out.

Gary couldn't help but raised his eyes, he remembered Ash had an Eevee yesterday, but he could tell this was the same one. It didn't show any signs of being newly evolved, which meant he had to have it for at a week. Still he had to be careful, since Jolteon were some of the fastest Pokémon.

"Begin."

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam." Gary started off like Ash thought he would.

"Jolteon, move around with Agility." Ash, countered.

Dashing around the field with blinding speeds, Wartortle looked like he was attempting to hit Jolteon, but instead he had frozen the field. And when Jolteon was on the ice, he began slipping, and was panicking.

"Jolteon!" Ash shouted, gaining his attention. "Just calm down, and focus on gliding on the ice." Once he finished as he began doing what Ash said, and soon he was able to move across the ice.

Growling seeing his planning work, Gary told Wartortle to use Water Gun on the ground, in attempted to cause Jolteon to slip. However Jolteon was soon moving easily across the ice, skating around Wartortle. Soon Jolteon began shooting several Pin Missile, as Gary countered by having his Wartortle to use Withdraw. Wartortle retreated to its self, before spinning at Jolteon with a Rapid Spin. Jolteon then headed towards Wartortle with its mouth open, an electricity crackling around the teeth. Wartortle won the collision, as Jolteon could not get a good grip.

"Shadow Ball."

Launching the attack, Wartortle remained in its shell as it took the attack. However Wartortle was still spinning as it used the momentum for another Rapid Spin. This time, Ash countered with Double-Edge. This time, Jolteon won the collision, but flinched as he took the recoil. Once Wartortle popped his head out, Gary called for another Ice Beam.

"Thunderbolt!" Ash shouted.

Charging up, the two attack collided before exploding. It was cleared, there were several Jolteons as it used Double Team, while covered in the smoke. The Jolteons then charged another Thunderbolt, while Gary told Wartortle to use Protect. Once the attack ended, the shield Wartortle created disappeared, as it shot out another Ice Beam. However, using Quick Attack, Jolteon easily moved out the way and headed towards Wartortle who had retreated into his shell. Unfortunately Ash saw the weakness in this strategy, and told Jolteon to use Thunderbolt, but to aim at one of holds.

Gary's eyes widen as he too released this, but it was too late to act, as Wartortle was shocked painfully causing it to pop out again.

"Thunder Fang!"

Seeing his opening Jolteon bit down on Wartortle hard, electrocuting him, as he tossed Wartortle, who was knocked out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, and Jolteon wins. Which means the victor is Ash from Pallet Town." The ref stated, as the crowd cheer, and Gary's cheerleader cried.

Ash then ran up to Jolteon as he pelted him, and praised him for his hard work. While Gary silently returned Wartortle, before he and Ash looked eyes. The two narrowed their eyes knowing this battle was far from over. Gary then walked off with a huff, as Ash smiled and returned Jolteon telling him to get some rest.

 **Okay be sure to tell me which battle is your favorite, in the reviews. Also how would you compare some of my battles to their anime counterparts, I really want to know. Also be on the lookout, because I have some new projects coming out soon.**


	10. Ash vs Sapphire

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last battle, I feel like Ash and Gary should've have more battles. Also it seems Ash vs Katie is the most popular, glad you like that one so much. Now someone pointed out, how similar to Ash vs Palmer with Elekid swallowing the Electro Ball. That was actual intentional, because I was planning to use it every now and then. Now I want to discuss some things, which will deal with some future issues, in this series. Number 1, will Ash win every battle. No, I don't plan on making winning every match, but he will win most battles. Next the leagues, sorry for the spoil but I don't feel like Ash should win his first league. Reason is that his Pokémon aren't experience enough. But I won't have a stupid loss. Now for legendries, he will catch some, but only will use them in a few battles, against trainers who can battle them. So let me know what think about this.**

It had been a day since Ash's battle with Gary, as he was now preparing to battle a girl named Sapphire. She long brown hair, wore a blue bandana, and a blue outfit, and had blue eyes. She had released a bipedal chicken-like Pokémon, with the upper half being yellow, and the lower half orange. Along with orange eyes, and beak. It also had an orange crest, on the top of its head, and long claws, at the end of its arms. While he couldn't find any information on it, he did hear its name was Combusken. So now it was her Combusken, against his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur stood on its four legs, with blueish-green skin, dark green patterns, red eyes, and a dark green bulb on its back. Now it would be his turn to start.

"Bulbasaur use Sleep Powder." Ash started off.

"Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur began, as he released powder that headed for Combusken.

"Use Flamethrower." Sapphire countered.

Unleashing the torrent of flames, the Sleep Powder quickly burned up, as hit Bulbasaur, causing him to scream in pain.

"Bulbasaur are you alright?" Ash asked in concern.

Nodding Bulbasaur got up, as off the last attack, as its body was covered in burns.

"Alright, Bulbasaur use Sludge Bomb."

Spitting several balls of sludge, as Combusken used it speed to easily avoid the attack. Combusken got close with a Quick Attack, but when Ash called for Poison Powder, Combusken leaped into the air.

"Hidden Power."

Creating several dark brown orbs, Bulbasaur launched them as then Combusken was nailed. However, Combusken managed to launch on its feet, before launched another Flamethrower, only for Bulbasaur to leap out of the way. Bulbasaur then tried to counter Toxic, but Combusken was too quick.

"Combusken, Fire Spin." Sapphire said.

Nodding Combusken, release a spiral of flames that headed at Bulbasaur. Soon Bulbsaur was surrounded by it, but instead of hearing Bulbsaur cry in pain, the fire soon dispense revealing, Bulbsaur surround by a green sphere. Sapphire frowned, as she saw Bulbasaur used Protect, but smirk, since she would the challenge of defeating it.

"Combusken, Quick Attack!"/"Bulbasaur Double-Edge!"

As both Pokémon collided, the attack ended in a stalemate. However using the close proximity, Ash called for Poison Powder. Causing Sapphire to try and call Combusken back, only to release it was too late. Releasing the Poison Powder, Combusken immediately fell prey to its toxics.

"Use Venoshock."

Once the attack hit, Combusken took major damage, as it was panting heavily from the poison. Sapphire wasn't giving up, as told Combusken to use Fire Spin. Releasing another spiral of flames, Bulbasaur once again used Protect to escape it. However Sapphire was prepared as she shouted, "Flamethrower." This Bulbsaur was unprotected, as he was slammed by the Flamethrower.

Struggling to get up, Bulbasaur glared at Combusken, there was no way he was going to lose. Suddenly Bulbasaur began glowing, as he grew larger, and his bud then began to open up. Soon the light disappeared, as it now reveal, Ivysaur.

"Alright, Bulbasaur evolved!" Ash shouted, as he scanned Ivysaur, as his smile widened seeing Ivysaur's new attacks. "Ivysaur use Swords Dance!"

Nodding, Ivysaur summon several swords, as they circled his before disappearing. Feeling his power increase, he grin as Ash called for a Double-Edge. Charging forwards with even greater strength, Ivysaur slammed into Combusken sending towards Sapphire's side. As it struggled to get back up, Ash knew this last attack would do it.

"Ivysaur, use Leaf Storm!" He shouted.

"Saur!" Ivysaur shouted, as it summoned a swirling vortex of leaves, sending it at Combusken.

The attack was too much for it, as Combusken was knocked out.

"Combusken, is unable to battle Ivysaur wins." The ref called.

"Good job Ivysaur." Ash said, as he knelt down, petting his new Ivysaur. Ivysaur thanked as Ash, as he returned it. Looking up, he waited for Sapphire's next Pokémon. Once she decided, she released a small round Pokémon with purple fur, pincer-like mouth, stubby forearms, small feet, a pair of antennae, and large red eyes.

Taking out his Pokédex, he checked to see what it how could find on it.

 _Venonat, the insect Pokémon. Venonat is said to have evolved with a coat of thin, stiff hair that covers its entire body for protection. It possesses large eyes than never fail to spot even minuscule prey._

Once he noticed it was a Bug/Poison type, he knew which Pokémon he would choose.

"Charmander, I choose you."

"Charmander." The little lizard said, excited for the battle.

"Begin."

"Charmander, start off with Flamethrower."

Opening his mouth, Charmander unleashed the torrent of flames as they headed for Venonat. Venonat quickly jumped out of the way, as it continued to dodge. Until Ash told Charmander to switch to Flame Charge. Once he switch, Charmander covered himself in a cloak of flames, and ran straight for Venonat. He continued to do this until Flame Charge made him quicker then Venonat, as the Flame Charge it hard.

"Fire Fang!"

Charmander then bit down hard on Venonat with its teeth, covered in fire, and Venonat screeched in bit, as it was now in Charmander's jaws. Venonat panic as it thrashed, trying to escape Charmander's grip.

"Venonat Stun Spore."

"Charmander, toss it then Dig."

Before Venonat could toss its spores, Charmander tossed it to the side, as he burrowed underground.

"Psybeam into the hole." With its eyes glowing, it shot a multicolor beam into the hole.

However it was at that moment that Charmander remerged with the Psybeam following it. It leaped over Venonat, causing Venonat to take the hit. Once it was up, Sapphire told it to use Psychic. With its eyes glowing pink, Charmander was caught in the middle of an attack, as Venonat sent him flying. Charmander quickly managed to get up, only to be nailed by a Psybeam. Ignoring the pain, Charmander got up, as he glare at Venonat. Venonat glared back, as suddenly they both glowed. Charmander grew tall, as his arms, legs, body, tail, and snout elongated, he then grew a horn on the back of the head. While Venonat grew wing, as its body now had three parts, it still had a pincer-like mouth, but with purple eyes now. When the light disappeared, two new Pokémon were revealed, as Ash scanned them.

 _Venomoth, the Poison Moth Pokémon, and the evolved form of Venonat. The scales it scatters will paralyze anyone who touches them, making that person unable to stand._

 _Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon, and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon knocks down its opponents with its tail, then defeats them using razor-sharp claws. Charmeleon has unlocked its egg moves Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, and Dragon Breath._

"Wow, your awesome Charmeleon." Ash stated, as Charmeleon, turn to look at Ash. He then gave him a grin, along with a thumbs up.

Now refocusing on his opponent, Charmeleon for Ash's next order. "Dragon Dance." Grinning, Charmeleon surrounded himself with a red, and purplish aura, as his attack, and speed increased. However Sapphire had similar thoughts as she told Venomoth to use Quiver Dance. Two increase their power to the max, until both trainers nodded at one another.

"Dragon Rush/Silver Wind!" The two shouted.

Charmeleon ran forward, as it was cloaked in a blue energy, while Venomoth released powdery scales, as it flapped its wings. Charmeleon easily moved to the side, before crashing into Venomoth, sending it back. Venomoth straighten itself, both using Psychic again, as it throw Charmeleon around. Charmeleon, use Dig, and when you get out, spin and use Flamethrower. Once Venomoth sent Charmeleon towards the ground, it managed to break free of Psychic's hold, borrowing again. Once it resurfaces it slid under Venomoth, before spinning in circle as he unleased the Flamethrower. Venomoth was trapped, as each pillar of flame sent it to another one, and with nowhere to go, Venomoth could only take the attacks. Once Charmander stopped spinning, as he jumped and landed a powerful fire Punch. Venomoth was knocked into the ground, as Ash shouted, "Flamethrower." Chameleon opened its mouth, as the torrent of flame knocked out Venomoth.

"Venomoth is unable to battle Charmeleon wins."

"Great job Charmeleon, I'm so proud of you." Ash praised his newly evolved starter. Charmeleon grinned has walked up to Ash. Once he was done, Ash returned Charmeleon before releasing Squirtle for the next match. Squirtle was light had a brown shell, brown eyes, and a Squirrel-like tail, it also stood on two feet.

While Sapphire had released a small, blue, spherical tadpole, with a white stomach, with a spiral on it, a large tail, pink lips, two small feet, and two black eyes. Since Ash had since a Poliwag before, he didn't need to find out much about it. He did look up Poliwag's abilities, and according to the dex, Poliwag could have either Damp, Water Absorb, or Swift Swim. Since he didn't want to risk Water Absorb, he knew he would on stick to Squirtle's coverage moves.

"Squirtle, start off with Ice Beam."

"Squirtle, Squirt." Squirtle as he fired an icy cold beam of energy.

"Poliwag, counter with your Ice Beam."

"Poli." Poliwag said, as it launch its freezing beam.

The two attacks collided created a small pillar of ice in the middle of the field. Squirtle then ran forward as Poliwag fired a Bubble Beam. Moving aside, Squirtle then switched into a Rapid Spin, and spun like a top, as he landed a powerful blow. Poliwag flew back as it got back up with more determination.

"Hypnosis."

"Quickly, Squirtle Dig."

Squirtle then dug into the ground, as he remerge behind Poliwag, and then slammed into it. Then spinning once again Squirtle once again slammed into Poliwag with another Rapid Spin. Poliwag crashed into the ground, as Squirtle slammed down his hand for a Brick Break.

"Poli!" Poliwag cried out in pain.

Poliwag then got up, as it glared at Squirtle before shouting it name. Poliwag was covered in a glow as its tail disappeared, it legs grew longer, as it grew arms and it punk mouth disappear.

"Poliwhirl!" The new Pokémon cried out.

"Alright!" Sapphire shouted, while Ash took out his dex.

 _Poliwhirl, the Tadpole Pokémon, and the evolved form of Poliwag. Although it can live on land, it prefers to stay in the water, where it has fewer enemies._

But before Ash could place his Pokédex away, has Squirtle Also began evolving. Once the light died down, Ash new Wartortle grin as it stared down Sapphire's Poliwhirl. Check his new Wartortle, Ash grinned when he saw his new moves.

"Wartortle, use Zen Headbutt."

"Poliwhirl, Rain Dance then Body Slam."

As Wartortle lowered charged, with his head glowing, he charged towards, Poliwhirl as it create a small cloud above the field, causing rain to fall. As Wartortle neared Poliwhirl, it suddenly with great burst of speed. Running around Wartortle, Poliwhirl looked like a blur, as Wartortle continued to miss. Poliwhirl then slammed into Wartortle, causing him to end up on the ground. With Poliwhirl on top of Wartortle, as saw his chance.

"Wartortle, use Ice Punch." With his fist glowing white, Wartortle fist connected with Poliwhirl's sides, and part of it was covered in ice.

"Now use Aqua Jet!" Ash shouted.

Surrounding itself in water Squirtle rushed forward, speeding towards Poliwhirl, when Sapphire shouted, "Ice Beam."

As Poliwhirl released the freeze attack, Wartortle Aqua Jet, because frozen solid, as it continued moving forward. Suddenly Wartortle slammed into Poliwhirl, knocking it into the ice pillar, and taking it out.

"Poliwhirl is unable to battle, Wartortle wins."

The crowd cheered, as this intense battle continued, Sapphire now had 1 Pokémon, while Ash still had all 4. Release her last Pokémon, it stood on all fours, it had armor on over, with a dark grey for the underside, and silver on the top, two several holes on its side, and sky blue eyes. With Pokédex unable to give him information, decide to think his final choice. With the metal plating he guess it part steel, and it rocky armor, meant it could be part Rock type. After thinking about his options, he diced to use his Nidorino. Despite having a disadvantage, he knew Nidorino would pull through.

"Lairon, use Rock Slide." Hearing its trainer, Lairon then created large rocks in the air, as they fell towards Nidorino.

"Nidorino, counter with Dig."

Lairon's attack as Sapphire gritted her teeth, how many of Ash's Pokémon knew Dig. Nidorino then emerged, as he slammed into Lairon, forcing it a few feet back. Nidorino, then landed a Double Kick, using the focus of the attack to get him a few feet away from Lairon, preventing a close range attack.

"Now use Thunderbolt!"

Charging up, Nidorino unleashed the high voltage of electricity, as Lairon was shocked painfully. However Lairon then shook of the Thunderbolt, as it launch a silver stream of energy. Nidorino easily moved out of the way, as he avoided the Flash Cannon. Nidorino then use Hone Claws in order to power up, as was using Iron Defense.

"Nidorino, use Drill Run."

As Nidorino began spinning like a drill, Sapphire took advantage by having Lairon fired a Flash Cannon. Nidorino was struck hard, as he crashed into the ground. Lairon then began charging at Ash, as his head glowed silver, with glow trailing from behind. Seeing this, Ash then countered with a Water Pulse. Once the ball of water hit Lairon, it stopped as Nidorino landed a successful Horn Drill. Lairon moved back a few feet, before using Rock Slide. Nidorino was unable to move as he ended up trapped under a rock, while Lairon smashed into him with an Iron Head. Nidorino was broken free, but had taken some powerful blows.

"Lairon use Take Down." Rushing forward Lairon was surrounded by an orange light.

Nidorino then fired another Water Pulse, but Sapphire was prepare.

"Protect."

Summoning a green shield, the Water Pulse was stopped, as Lairon then fired another Flash Cannon. Nidorino managed to move to out of the way in time, before surprising Ash, as Nidorino's began spinning, as he landed with his new attack, Horn Drill. This shock both Ash and Sapphire, as neither were expecting it. As the attack continued, Lairon cried out in pain, as he soon flew flown back. He landed on the ground with a thud, as he was knocked out.

"Lairon is unable to battle, the winner is Nidorino, and victor is Ash from Pallet Town."

As the match ended the crowd cheered loudly, at the incredible battle they had seen. While went to praise his Nidorino.

"You were awesome Nidorino, and you learn Horn Drill, which means you can use the Moon Stone." Ash said, as Nidorino's eyes widen. Nidorino nodded quickly, as he was excited to finally evolve.

Meanwhile, Sapphire looked at her starter, before thanking Lairon for his hard work. She return him to his Pokéball, before she turned to look at Ash. She smiled as she look to see his bond with his Pokémon, she then walked up to him before wishing him luck in the finals.

 **So let me know what you think about the decisions I made, as well the battle. Now I have another question for you guys, do you want Ash and some of his rivals to have access to Mega Evolution when the Indigo League happens, let me know in the reviews.**


	11. Ash vs Leaf

**Okay, look like everyone is okay with Mega Evolution so now the question is which of Ash's Pokémon do you want to evolve? Your Options are:**

 **Charizard (It will be Charizard X because it my favorite, and I've seen more Charizard Y in stories), Venusaur, Blastoise, Gengar, Alakazam, Steelix, Scizor, Gyarados, Kangaskhan**

 **You can only choose 1 for Ash, so which ever has the most votes will be Ash's Mega. Now for the legendries Ash will catch.**

 **Orange Islands: Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Lugia**

 **Johto: Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Mewtwo, Celebi, Ho-Oh, Latios, Latias**

 **Kanto during the battle frontier: Regice, Registeel, Regirock, Mew**

 **Sinnoh: Azelf, Darkrai, Heatran, Giratina, Regigigas, Shaymin**

 **Unova: Zekrom, Victini, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keldeo, Kyurem, Meloetta, Genesect, Reshiram**

 **Kalos: Zygarde, Hoopa, Volcanion, Magearna**

 **Alola: Solgaleo, Lunala, Marshadow**

 **Now for Ash's Team up Dates:**

 **New Evolutions:**

 **Nidoking: Megahorn, Thrash**

 **Pidgeot: Wing Attack, Roost, Substitute, Brave Bird, Defog**

 **Electabuzz: Discharge, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Focus Punch**

 **New Moves:**

 **Pikachu: Agility, Thunder Punch, Grass Knot**

 **Fearow: Drill Peck, Hidden Power, Heat Wave**

 **Butterfree: Rage Powder, Signal Beam, Psychic**

 **Beedrill: Poison Jab, X-Scissor, Payback**

 **Sandslash: Gyro Ball, Focus Punch, Earth Power**

 **Arbok: Mud Bomb, Seed Bomb, Snatch**

 **Ivysaur: Synthesis, Knock Off, Bullet Seed**

 **Charmeleon: Flame Burst, Slash, Thunder Punch**

 **Wartortle: Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Ice Punch**

 **Jolteon: Agility, Thunder Wave, Discharge**

 **Eevee: Baton Pass, Double Team, Facade**

 **Eevee: Baton Pass, Double Team, Façade**

 **Kadabra: Miracle Eye, Reflect, Psycho Cut, Recover, Ice Punch, Drain Punch**

 **Growlithe: Flame Burst, Agility, Retaliate, Iron Tail**

 **Now to for the battle.**

It was now time for the semi-finals tournament, as Ash was currently facing against another childhood. She wore a dark red skirt, with a light blue blouse, with a white hat. This was Leaf, who was Gary's and Daisy's cousin from their dad's side. They all grew up with each, all with a few other people, and they always played together as kids. Leaf was also the perfect image of her mother, looking exactly like her. The two trainer had a stare down, as Ash released his Arbok. While Leaf had released a Sea-Lion like Pokémon, with snow, white fur, and black eyes, a black nose, two tusk, that come out of the upper jaw, a stream-lined body, two front flippers, and a loin flowing tails. Taking out Dexter, he scanned the new critter.

 _Dewgong, the Sea Lion Pokémon, and the evolved form of Seel. Dewgong loves to snooze on bitterly cold ice. The sight of this Pokémon sleeping on a glacier was mistakenly thought to be a mermaid by a mariner long ago._

Placing it away Ash watched, as the two Pokémon had a stare down.

"Begin!" The ref shouted, as the trainer began.

"Dewgong, start off with Aroura Beam." Leaf began.

Nodding Dewgong happily barked, as it fired a multicolored beam towards Arbok.

Grinning Ash then countered, "Dodge, then Stockpile."

Hissing, Arbok, slithered to the side, as it easily avoided the attack, before it been charging up it Def, and Sp. Def. Ash then told him to do it again, as it did, further increasing its defenses. Leaf tried to use this to her advantage with Encore, only for Ash to have his Arbok, burrow underground. With now that her plan failed she could only for Arbok to resurface, as it did before biting down had on Dewgong. Dewgong cried out in pain, as soon Arbok wrapped itself around Dewgong. Dewgong desperately attempted to escape the wrap attack, but would only fail.

"Dewgong, use Waterfall."

"Gong!" Dewgong shouted, as water erupted from under them, sending up. Arbok soon lost its grip, as he released Dewgong.

Once the two returned back on the ground, Dewgong pushed Arbok back several feet, with an Ice Shard. But due to Stockpile, the attack didn't due to much. Dewgong used attract, but since Ash didn't know the gender of her Pokémon, didn't want to take the chance, and had Arbok use Dig again. Leaf expected this, and had her Dewgong use Aroura Beam in the hole. Arbok was forced out, as Dewgong use another Attract. Unfortunately for Ash, Dewgong turned out to be a girl, allowing Attract to work, as Arbok now had hearts in its eyes.

"Sheer Cold!" Leaf shouted triumphantly.

Exhaling an extremely cold at, Ash franticly told Arbok to dodge it. Thankfully in the process, Arbok was swaying back in forth, and ended up falling back into the hole he created with Dig. This caused the both Leaf and Ash to face palm, before then told Dewgong use another Aroura Beam. The force caused Arbok to be launched out of the ground, when Arbok crashed into the ground, with the hearts in its eyes gone. Grinning, Ash told Arbok to get I close, causing it to slither up to Dewgong. As Arbok was closing in, Leaf told Dewgong to use another attract. This time Arbok was easily able to move out of the way, as it bit down again on Dewgong with another Thunder Fang.

"Arbok toss then use Spit Up."

Releasing the pent up energy from the Stockpile, Dewgong went flying as it was slammed by the attack. Once the ref check o Dewgong, it was out with swirls in its eyes.

"Dewgong is unable to battle, Arbok wins."

Everyone was cheering at the match, while Leaf thanked her Dewgong. She then pulled another Pokéball.

"Nidorina, come on out!" From her Pokéball come a small version of Nidorino, that was light blue, with red eyes, and lack a horn on its head.

Ash recognized this as Nidorina, but decided to check it out anyway.

 _Nidorina, the Poison Pin Pokémon, and the evolved form of female Nidoran. When Nidorina are with their friends or family, they keep their barbs tucked away to prevent hurting each other. This Pokémon appears to become nervous if separate from the others._

Placing his dex away, he had to be careful, since in the semi-final, and for the finals they couldn't switch out Pokémon, until their Pokémon faints. Arbok still looked ready, be was panting lightly. Since Leaf had the first move last time, it was his turn to start the match.

"Arbok start off with Stockpile."

However Leaf didn't want Ash to get the upper hand again, as she had Nidorina use Fury Swipes. Nidorina took off with great speed a she attempted to land a hit on Arbok,, only for Arbok to move out of the way. But when it was close Leaf shouted, "Thunderbolt."

Releasing the electric move, Arbok was shocked painfully, and Nidorina then bit down had on it with Super Fang. Arbok hissed in pain, as Nidorina finished up with an Ice Beam. Arbok collapsed whirl swirls in its eyes.

"Arbok is unable to battle, Nidorina wins."

Sighing, Ash returned Arbok before praising him for his hard work. He then smirked as he reached for his next Pokémon.

"Kadabra is choose you."

Releasing his Psychic type, Leaf narrowed her eyes, as she knew this would be difficult.

"Nidorina use Bite."

Nidorina charged as its teeth glowed white, as it attempted to sick its teeth into Kadabra. Once Ash simply told his Kadabra to use Calm Mind, as it began meditating. Once Nidorina got close, Kadabra knocked it back with a Psybeam. Nidorina flew across the field with a cry, as it got up it glare at Kadabra while shaking off the attack. Kadabra once again began using Calm Mind further increasing it powers.

"Kadabra use Psycho Cut."

Using its psychic powers, Kadabra created several discs, as it launched them at Nidorina. Nidorina managed to dodge two of them, before being hit by the rest. Nidorina still got up, as it was determined not to lose. Nidorina then used Poison Sting, which ended up being caught by Kadabra's Psychic, as Kadabra then redirected them. Nidorina used this distraction to use Dig, as it burrowed under the ground, before reappearing behind Kadabra. It then bit down hard with it Super Fang dealing massive damaged. Only to be thrown off with Kadabra's Confusion. Once Nidorina stood up, Kadabra began using Recover. Noting wanting Kadabra to regain its energy, Leaf told Nidorina to use Bite. And as Nidorina once again neared, it collided with another Psybeam. Nidorina still wasn't giving up, as it continued to stand up.

Ash couldn't help but smile, as saw this Nidorina was like Leaf, never one to give up, and keep fighting. Nidorina soon launched another Ice Beam, as Kadabra simply redirected it, and sent it back towards Nidorina. Using a Thunderbolt, Nidorina managed to block the attack prevent herself from taking more damaged. Kadabra then teleported behind, as it then used Confusion one last time.

"Nidorina use Toxic Spikes." Knowing this would be her last move, Nidorina launched a purple energy into the sky that disappeared into the ground, as she was slammed into the ground.

"Nidorina is unable to battle, Kadabra wins."

Everyone continue to go nuts, at the excitement of the match, both side were giving their all, and with their Pokémon doing the same. Leaf returned Nidorina before thanking her for it hard work, grabbing her next choice, she released a Butterfree.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore."

"Free, free." Butterfree chirped as it released spores that headed towards Kadabra.

Seeing this Kadabra teleported behind Butterfree, before placing a hard punch on Butterfree's back, with its fist covered in flames. Butterfree was sent forward, as Leaf told Butterfree to use the momentum to use Aerial Ace. Slamming into Kadabra, he fell forward, as Butterfree a powder, once Kadabra was hit by it, it fell asleep.

"Now use Dream Eater." Leaf said.

Creating a spectral image of itself, it flew into Kadabra. Kadabra let out a cry, as he fell back down, still asleep, while Butterfree glowed, as some of it burns disappeared. Ash pleaded for his Kadabra to wake up, only to receive nothing but silence. Butterfree then used Bug Buzz that sent the still sleeping Kadabra flying. Leaf called for another Dream Eater, as it hit Kadabra who still wasn't knocked up, as Butterfree continued to heal up. This time Kadabra woke up, but was struggling to stand up.

"Butterfree finish it up with Bug Buzz."

Creating a powerful sound wage, Kadabra was knocked back with swirls in its eyes.

"Kadabra is unable to battle, Butterfree is the winner."

Leaf praised her Butterfree for her hard work, while Ash let out a sigh, as he thanked Kadabra before returning it. He began thinking about his choices, since he had lost Arbok, he had no other Pokémon on him that was immune to the Toxic Spikes. After coming up to his decision, he released his Growlithe. Once Growlithe came he immediately felt the Toxic Spikes do their job as he was poisoned, however he growled at his opponent determined to still win.

"Growlithe use Flame Burst."

Growlithe howled, as it shot out a large fire ball, only for Butterfree to dodge it. Seeing the attack fail, Ash had Growlithe use Agility. As Growlithe ran around the field increasing to speed, while Leaf attempted to have Butterfree slow it down. However the poison was doing its job as Growlithe was getting weaker. Ash then told Growlithe to use Façade with Flame Charge. Combining the two attack, Butterfree was slammed hard as it went souring back. He then unleashed another Flame Burst, as Butterfree was covered in burns.

"Butterfree use Venoshock/Growlithe Dig!" The two trainers shouted at the same time.

As Butterfree launch a purple liquid, Growlithe managed to avoid it by tunneling underground. Growlithe then surfaced with another Façade, and Flame Charge combo. Butterfree was hit hard as it landed on the ground with a thud, before Growlithe then bit down hard with a Fire Fang, as Butterfree screeched in pain. Sudden Growlithe glowed orange, as he release before releasing a torrent of flames, Butterfree was sent crashing, Ash cheer that his Growlithe now knew Flamethrower. Butterfree was now knock out, as it had swirls in its eye, but before the ref could call it, Growlithe suddenly fainted.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle. This battle is a draw."

Both trainer let out a small gasped, as they were not expecting this. Still they smiled before returning their Pokémon, praising them for their hard work. Grabbing their next choice they released their next Pokémon.

"Flareon it's your turn." Leaf shouted releasing Flareon was quadruped with short reddish-orange fur, it had long ears, dark eyes, and a black nose. It also has three toes, with yellow paw pads on each foot, as well as yellow fur on its head, with a yellow mane around the neck, and a yellow bushy tail.

"Electabuzz, I choose you."

Releasing the Electric Pokémon, Ash smiles, as he releasing last night when training with Elekid, he evolved into Electabuzz. Electabuzz called out his name, before feeling the effects of the Toxic Spikes. Seeing the Flareon Ash grabbed his Pokédex, and scanned it.

 _Flareon, the Flame Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. It stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousands degrees._

Seeing this her Flareon, Ash knew he had to be careful. He had to ended this fast, unless he wants Electabuzz to lose.

"Flareon start with Quick Attack!" Leaf shouted.

"Flareon!" Flareon shouted as it charged forward with great speed.

"Electabuzz counter with your Quick Attack." Ash said calmly.

"Electabuzz." He responded, before taking off with his great speed.

The two collided, as Electabuzz easily won due to its much larger size. Flareon then tumbled back, before Leaf called for a Fire Spin. Ash then told Electabuzz to spin and use Discharge.

Jumping into the air, Electabuzz spun in circle as he unleashed a powerful flare of electricity. The Discharge not only stopped the Fire Spin, but also shocked Flareon painfully. Once the attack stopped, Electabuzz landed on its feet, before it created a barrier, as told it to use Light Screen.

Leaf frown, now she was going to have to rely on physical attacks for the time being. She then order for Flareon to use Dig, followed up with a combo of Quick Attack and Fire Fang. Flareon Dig underground, before suddenly reemerging with great speed, and its teeth covered in flames. It then bit down on Electabuzz's arm, as it cried in bit, before failing to one knee, thanks to the poison's effect.

"Electabuzz, stand strong, and use Brick Break."

Hearing Ash, Electabuzz then slammed down his arm with Flareon on the ground for the Brick Break. It Electabuzz then stood, as Flareon then released it.

"Now use Discharge."

Releasing another power electric attack, Flareon was once again shock painfully. Despite this Flareon didn't let up, as it countered with a Lava Plume. Unleashing a powerful attack that created scarlet fire, Electabuzz once attack use spun around as it used Discharge to block the attack.

"Now finish it up with Thunder Punch."

Shouting his name, Electabuzz ran forward as his fist cackled in electricity. With one last punch, Flareon was thrown into the air, before it fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Flareon is unable able to battle, Electabuzz wins."

"Alright, great job Electabuzz!" Ash shouted, as Electabuzz grinned at him, while giving him a thumbs up.

Leaf returned her Flareon as she praised it, before grabbing her final choice.

"Ivysaur, I choose you." Leaf, called out her starter.

Ivysaur came out, as it cried its name in excitement. Ash frowned as he saw Leaf's starter, he knew Electabuzz didn't want to be returned, and he wouldn't be able to last long, due to the Toxic Spikes. Still if they could get a good hit in, then Electabuzz may have a chance.

"Electabuzz use Ice Punch."

Running forward, Electabuzz's hand glowed icy blue, as it closed in on Ivysaur. Leaf only smiles, as Ash fell for her trap, "Venoshock."

Ash's eyes widen, as Electabuzz was struck with a familiar purple liquid, as he flew back, landed with a thud, and with swirls in his eyes.

"Electabuzz is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins."

The crowd cheered at what they saw, while Ash silently returned Electabuzz and thanked him for his hard work. A smirk made its way to Ash's face, as he grabbed his final choice.

"Pidgeot, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he tossed his Pokéball up.

Once it opened up, it reveal a large bird with large wings, sharp talons, and a short, hooked beak. Pidgeot had a cream colored underside, with brown feathers on the top, a red, fan-like tail, and a long crest, with gold, and red feathers. Pidgeot cawed, as Ash warned it not to touch the ground, due to the Toxic Spikes. Pidgeot nodded as it glared at it opponents.

"Ivysaur start with Razor Leaf."

Nodding Ivysaur launched several sharp leaves at Pidgeot, as it moved out of the way easily. Ash then told Pidgeot to use Defog, as Pidgeot unleashed a special air current. Suddenly the field glowed purple before it suddenly poof, indicated the toxic Spikes were gone. Leaf growled as her strategy was finished, still she would give up. She then had her Ivysaur use Energy Ball, firing the green colored ball. However Ash had Pidgeot use Twister, which caused the green sphere to get sucked it, before it was shot out, and hit Ivysaur. The twister then surrounded Ivysaur, as it took some good damage, before Pidgeot rammed into Ivysaur with an Aerial Ace. Leaf cried for Ivysaur, as it was launched into the air.

Ivysaur then managed to launch on its feet, as it growled. Leaf tried to use Stun Spore, which Ash to told Pidgeot to use Gust to blow it away.

"Now finish this up with Brave Bird!" Ash shouted.

Leaf gasped as she heard Ash called for one of the most powerful Flying type move. "Quick Ivysaur use Razor Leaf."

Ivysaur nodded as it let loose a barrage of razor sharp leaf, while Pidgeot cloaked itself in blue flames, as it plowed through the attack, like it was nothing before slamming into Ivysaur, kicking up dust. Once the dust was cleared, Ivysaur was in a small crater with swirls in its eyes.

"Ivysaur is unable to battle, and that means the winner is Pidgeot, and the victor is Ash."

'Alright Pidgeot we did it!" Ash shouted as he ran up to Pidgeot, and hugged her. Pidgeot returned the hug, as she chirped happily. Leaf had walked up to Ivysaur, as she grabbing its Pokéball. "Thank Ivysaur, you did you best." She said sweetly as she returned it. She then walked up to Ash as she stuck out her hand.

"Congratulations Ash, you won fare a square." She said.

Ash grinned as he shook her hand, "Thanks, but it was also thanks to my Pokémon that we managed to win."

Leaf giggled as she his reply, before suddenly leaning up to Ash, and pecked him on the cheek, causing him to light up. Leaf then winked at Ash before saying, "Good luck in the finals Ashy." She walked off while waving at him, leaving Ash stunned and the crowd cheering.

 **Okay that was a long one, time to see who Ash will face in the final next chapter. Now be sure to leave who you want to be Ash's Mega in the review, you only have until next chapter to vote.**


	12. Ash vs Yellow

**Okay after looking at the votes, Charizard X is the winner. Now if your votes didn't get puck don't worry, he will get more Mega Stones after Kanto. But for his first league he will have just Charizard, now a few chapters ago I asked if you guys were okay with Ash evolving Pikachu, and catching Team Rocket's Meowth, since I have no complaints he will do both. Also I know, I haven't used Krabby yet, don't worry he will he be used in the next chapter. Now I have another vote's do you feel that Ash should win his first league. If you agree then Ash will when his first league, but barely. So let me knock in the reviews. Now time to find out, who is the mysterious opponent will be.**

It was now time for the final Ash had taken his position, while a blonde haired girl, wearing an orange dress, black undershirt, blue jeans, and purple boots.

"Well forks, it's been a long tournament on board the S.S. Anna, and after several intense battles we have come down to the final two competitors. Both of them are rookie trainers, and both of them come from Pallet Town, here in Kanto. On the left side we have left we side we have Yellow, and on the right side we have Ash. Let give them a round of applauses." The announcer side, as the trainers waved to the crowd. Once everyone calmed down, the match began with Ash selecting his Pokémon first.

"Sandslash, I choose you." Ash called out his mouse Pokémon.

"Sandslash!" Sandslash squeaked, as it slashed its claws into the air.

Smiling Yellow grabbed her choice as she called out, "Dodrio, come on out."

From Yellow's Pokéball emerged a larger bird with three heads, it had brown feathers, and each head had two long, black feathers on the top of its head. It also had long necks, two long legs, black feathers on the bottom, and a pink fan like tail feathers. Seeing the new Pokémon, Ash quickly grabbed Dexter.

 _Dodrio, the Triple Bird Pokémon, and the evolved form of Doduo. An odd species that is rarely found. The three heads respectively represent joy, sadness, and anger._

Placing his dex away, he knew this was going to be difficult. Since Dodrio was part Flying Type it was immune to Ground type moves. It was a good thing he taught Sandslash other moves. He then turned his attention back to the battle, as Yellow called out the first move.

"Dodrio use Peck." Charging forward Dodrio, Dodrio closed I on Sandslash faster than it could reaction.

Once it was front of Sandslash, it furiously began pecking at Sandslash.

"Sandslash use Defense Curl." Hearing Ash, Sandslash curled in a ball, as its spikes were exposed.

Seeing this, Dodrio stopped pecking as it couldn't find somewhere to strike. Taking the opportunity, Ash had Sandslash use Rollout. Catching Dodrio off guard, Sandslash slammed into Dodrio sending it tumbling back. Getting up Dodrio glared at Sandslash, as it charged at it with a Quick Attack. Sandslash tried to fend it off with a Night Slash, but continued to miss again and again. Seeing Sandslash getting frustrated, Ash asked Sandslash to calm down, and try to Dodrio's movements. Once he got a feel on Dodrio's movements, he then fought back with several Night Slash. Soon Dodrio was on the defense, as it took several slash before being pushed back several feet.

"Sandslash use Rock Slide."

"Dodrio, Dodge!"

Sandslash glowed, as it summon several large boulders from the sky, as the fell down, with Dodrio barely able to dodge them. Unfortunately it did see Sandslash rushing at it with a Poison Jab, causing it to be sent into the boulders. Once Dodrio got up it was panting heavily as it had become tired form the series of attack. Sandslash was all so panting, after the series of hits, and attacks.

"Sandslash use Dig."

Nodding Sandslash barrowed into the ground, will Yellow had Dodrio run around the field in order to confuse Sandslash. However it soon began to grow tried, and Ash took his chance.

"Gyro Ball!"

Popping out of the ground, Sandslash emerged as it began spinning like a top, with a silver energy forming like a spinning blade. Heading towards the three headed bird, Yellow pleaded for it to dodge. Despite hearing Yellow, Dodrio was unable to dodge as it took a massive hit.

"Dodrio is unable….."

But before the ref could finish, Dodrio managed to stand back up, as it glared at Sandslash.

"Tri Attack!"

Catching both Ash and Sandslash off guard, Dodrio unleashed three power full beam that knocked Sandslash through one of the rocks, from the Rock Slide. The ref then checked on Sandslash, only to see the swirls in its eyes.

"Sandslash is unable to battle, Dodrio wins."

"Alright, good job Dodrio!" Yellow cheered, while Dodrio was still panting.

Ash then walked up to Sandshrew, praising him for his hard work, before returning him. He then walked back to his side, as he turned to his starter. Nodding Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder onto the field, with his cheeks crackling with electricity.

"Use Thunderbolt!"

Before either Yellow, or Dodrio could react, Dodrio was struck painfully. Due to its previous battle, Dodrio could not take the pain anymore, as it finals with swirls in its eyes.

"Dodrio is unable to battle, Pikachu wins." The ref announced.

Seeing her Pokémon defeat Yellow quietly returned her Dodrio, as she thanked it. She then looked at Ash causing her to smile seeing as was same as ever. She knew he wanted to be a Pokémon Master, just like his dad. In fact a lot of them wanted to make their own reputation, and be known for what they can do, rather than who their parents were. Still this didn't mean she would go easy on her friend.

"Graveler come on out." Yellow said, as she released a much larger version of Geodude, with two feet, and four arms.

Ash narrow his eyes, as did Pikachu who ever determined not to lose.

"Graveler use Bulldoze."

Jumping up, then slamming into the ground, Graveler unleashed a power attack that send the shockwave towards Pikachu, luckily Ash had a counter.

"Pikachu jump into the air, and use Iron Tail."

"Pika."

Using his tail like a spring, Pikachu leaped into the air as he avoided the attack. Seeing this Yellow told Graveler to use Smack Down. Graveler then threw a large stone towards Pikachu, who simply jumped off of it, as he jumped even higher.

"Now Flash!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu shouted, as he released a bright light, that blinded Graveler causing it to close is eyes.

"Now Iron Tail!"

Pikachu's tail glowed as he began spinning head over heels, heading straight for Graveler.

"Protect!"

Despite not being able to see Pikachu, Graveler projected a green barrier causing Iron Tail, to bounce off it. Once the barrier disappeared, Graveler regained its sight and slammed into Pikachu with a Rollout attack. Pikachu was sent crashing into a boulder, as Graveler continue to head towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use the rocks to jump then use Iron Tail on the ground."

Nodding Pikachu used his speed and agility to leap over Graveler, as his tail glowed, and he slammed his tail into the ground. This created shockwaves that managed to stop Graveler, and once they ended, Graveler turned and was met with a Focus Punch. Graveler then crashed into the last rock from the Rock Slide, smashing it into pieces. Soon Graveler then and glare at Pikachu with its eyes narrowing in determination.

"Graveler use Bulldoze."

Once again slamming into the ground, Graveler create shockwave causing Ash to have Pikachu jump in the air.

"Rock Tomb."

Creating several rocks around it, Graveler launched it towards Pikachu, who used Quick Attack to bounce off of the rocks. Jumping behind Graveler, Pikachu burrowed into the ground, and before Graveler could take advantage, Pikachu remerged from behind it, and sent it tumbling forward with a Dig, and Focus Punch combo.

"Pikachu, finish this with Hidden Power."

"Pika!" Pikachu shouted, as he created several green orbs around him, before sending them towards Graveler.

Seeing the Hidden Power, Leaf had Graveler use Protect once again, as it brought up the green barrier in time. Once it was brought down, Pikachu then sped towards Graveler with another Quick Attack, before slamming down on Graveler with a Brick Break. Graveler cried out in as it held its head, while Pikachu was charging up another Focus Punch. Once Pikachu was done charging Pikachu attempted to strike Graveler only to hear….

"Self-Destruct!" Yellow shouted.

"Quick Pikachu get out of there!"

But it was too, determine to take out his opponent with him, Graveler released an explosion, and he rolled on his back, unconscious with swirls in his eyes. However when the dust cleared, Pikachu was panting heavily, but still standing as his fur was slightly burned from the explosion.

"Graveler is unable to battle, Pikachu wins."

Ash gave a sigh of relief as he congratulated Pikachu, while Yellow did the same, as she returned Graveler. She then had a smirk on her face, as she released her next Pokémon.

"Chuchu, come on out."

From Yellow Pokéball emerged a Pikachu, but unlike Ash's Pikachu, this one a notch in its tail that made it look like a heart, meaning it was female. Ash narrowed his eyes because that Pikachu name was Chuchu and she was his Pikachu's best friend. It was obvious for the people of Pallet Town that Ash had a crush on several of his female friend growing up, but just like Ash his starter Pikachu, also developed a crush on his best friend Chuchu, as well as a few other Pokémon. Still while Pikachu had a hard time battling against them, he still could battle them, however he didn't like the smirk on Yellow's face.

"Chuchu, use Attract."

Winking at Pikachu, several hearts appeared around Chuchu, before being sent towards Pikachu. Ash told Pikachu to dodge, but thank to explosion from the previous battle, Pikachu couldn't dodge. Once the heart disappeared, Pikachu's eyes turned into hearts, as Pikachu was slammed with a Quick Attack, as he was thrown into Ash's arms. As Ash caught him, Pikachu had swirls in his eyes.

"Ash's Pikachu is unable to battle, Yellow's Pikachu wins."

Hearing thanked Pikachu for his hard work, as he placed Pikachu next to him. After looking over his options, he decided on his next choice.

"Butterfree I choice you."

Releasing the large butterfly, Butterfree cheered as it was released.

"Butterfree, use Sleep Powder."

"Chuchu, Quick Attack."

Using her speed to easily avoid the powder, Chuchu slammed into Butterfree, causing it to be thrown back.

"Butterfree steady yourself, and use Double Team."

Once Butterfree managed to get a hold of itself, it then began to create several images of itself. Seeing this Yellow had Chuchu use Discharge, only for Ash to counter, by having Butterfree use Supersonic. The loud soundwaves create by Butterfree, caused Chuchu to missed Butterfree. Soon Chuchu's eyes glowed red as she began to hurt herself from the confusion she suffered.

"Now use Energy Ball."

Creating a green orb, Butterfree launched it, at the still confused Pikachu. Chuchu was hurled back, as it landed on the ground with a thud. Getting up, Pikachu was still confuse, as it missed a Thunderbolt, before getting hit by Butterfree's Shadow Ball. Chuchu let out a cry as it crashed into the ground again, before getting up no longer confused.

"Discharge!"

Chuchu grin as she unleash, a high voltage of electricity that headed for Butterfree, who easily moved out of the wave. Not giving up, Yellow then called for a Quick Attack, but Chuchu was stopped when Butterfree used Psychic on it.

"Butterfree throw it then use Energy Ball."

Using the Psychic, Butterfree tossed Chuchu towards the ground again, as it launched another Energy Ball. Chuchu cried out in pain at it was sent back. Determine not to lose, Chuchu got up with a glare, as it used Double Team followed by a Discharge. Much to its dismay, the attack was blocked by Butterfree's Protect, and Chuchu was hit with another Shadow Ball.

"Chuchu, can you keep going?" Yellow asked receiving a nod from her partner. "Okay, use Shock Wave!"

Ash's eye widen as his Butterfree was shocked painfully, narrowing them Ash grin to use Silver Wind. Chuchu struggle to stay on its feet, only for the Silver Wind to knock it off her feet. Suddenly Butterfree had a red aura that glowed around it, as Ash grinned, while Yellow gasped. Silver Wind effect activated, causing Butterfree statics to raise.

"Butterfree use Bug Buzz."

Releasing a loud noise, Chuchu was stunned as it could move, soon Butterfree flew up to it, and released a Sleep Powder. Chuchu then fell asleep while Yellow pleaded for her to wake up, but it was to no avail, as Ash had Butterfree use Dream Eater. Chuchu let out a cry in pain, as she collapsed with swirls in her eyes.

"Pikachu is unable able to battle, Butterfree wins." Ref said.

The crowd continued to cheer as the match went on, while Yellow picked up her Chuchu, and thanked it before placing her, next to her. She then grabbed her next choice as she released, a small fox with red-brown fur, large, pointed ears, and six orange tails with curled up tips. Grabbing Dexter Ash decide to find out more.

 _Vulpix, the Fox Pokémon. When carefully groomed, its six tails can be extremely beautiful._

Placing his Dex away, Ash waited for Yellow's move.

"Vulpix use Flamethrower."

Unleashing a torrent of flame, the attack headed towards Butterfree as it easily dodged it. Vulpix continued to attempt to hit Butterfree but to no avail. Ash then had Butterfree use Stun Spore, but only for Vulpix to counter with Safeguard. Narrowing his every, ash then called for Aerial Ace, while Yellow asked for a Double Team. Butterfree missed as he was then struck by Vulpix's powerful Flamethrower, and then was caught in Vulpix's Extrasensory. Vulpix then slammed Butterfree into the ground before striking it with another Flamethrower.

"Butterfree Shadow Ball."

Butterfree and Ash didn't back down, as Butterfree launch the purplish-black sphere. Once it collided with Vulpix, it was sent back with a cry, as it managed to get back up.

"Psychic/Flamethrower!"

Butterfree managed to redirect the Flamethrower towards the ground, as Vulpix used Quick Attack to take the Flamethrower. Instead of crying out in pain, Vulpix glowed red, as its ability Flash Fire, raised the power of its fire attacks. Vulpix then slammed into Butterfree twice with Flame Charge.

"Butterfree, use Roost."

"Oh no you don't, Vulpix Flamethrower.

Fire another torrent of flames, Butterfree was knocked down hard and had swirls in its eyes.

"Butterfree is unable to battle, Vulpix wins."

Yellow cheered as she hugged Vulpix, while Ash returned Butterfree thanking it for its hard work. He then grabbed his next Pokéball and released his Wartortle.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle yelled excited for the battle.

"Wartortle, use Aqua Jet."

Covered in a cloak of water, Wartortle sped as he smashed into Vulpix. Vulpix was sent back with a cry, as Wartortle then fired a sphere of water. The Water Pulse, then sent Vulpix back even further, as Vulpix crashed into the ground before getting back up.

"Vulpix, fight back with Extrasensory."

Using her psychic attack, Vulpix lifted Wartortle into the air, before slamming him into the ground. However Wartortle use the momentum to use Dig, as he burrowed into the ground. He then resurface upper cutting Vulpix, before slamming her with another Water Pulse. Despite all the damage Vulpix has taken, she didn't back down.

"Aqua Jet."

Wartortle sped towards Vulpix, but as he got neared…

"Energy Ball."

Vulpix created a familiar green orb, as Wartortle knocked down. Vulpix immediately shouted another Energy Ball, launching Wartortle back. Wartortle managed to get back to his feet, as he glared at Vulpix.

"Vulpix, use Quick Attack."

"Wartortle use Protect."

Creating the green barrier, Vulpix bounce off it, as Wartortle's tail was soon covered with a swirl vortex of water, as he nailed Vulpix with an Aqua Tail. Vulpix cried as she was struck, and as she struggled to get up.

'Skull Bash!"

Wartortle then shot forwards toward Vulpix with a white trail behind him as he slammed into Vulpix. Vulpix flew as she crashed, and then was hit by an Aqua Tail. Not determined to lose Vulpix got up before charging in with a Quick Attack, while Ash had Wartortle counter with Rapid Spin. The two attack collided with Wartortle winning in the end, and finishing off Vulpix with a Water Pulse.

"Vulpix is unable to battle, Wartortle wins."

Leaf returned her Vulpix, as she praised for its hard work. Once placing Vulpix's Pokéball away, she grabbing her fifth Pokémon.

"Leafeon, let go."

Leafeon had tan fur, with brown paws. It had several sprouts growing on its body, with its ears and tail, looking like a leaf. It also had brown eyes, and a brown nose. Grabbing his Pokédex Ash scanned the new critter.

 _Leafeon, the Verdant Pokémon, and an evolved form of Eevee. Because Leafeon's cell are like a plant, it performs photosynthesis._

Placing the dex away, Ash thought about his options. He knew Yellow's last Pokémon, was most likely going to be her starter.

"Leafeon, Razor Leaf."

Unleashing the razor sharp leaves, Leafeon sent them at Wartortle who used Withdraw to escape them. Once Wartortle left his shell, he unleash a powerful Ice Beam, while Leafeon dodged using Quick Attack. Before unleashing a barrage of Magical Leaf, sending Wartortle back. Wartortle didn't back down has he fired a Water Pulse, forcing Leafeon a few feet back.

"Shadow Ball."

"Ice Beam."

Both Pokémon didn't give an inch as they both were determined to win. That attacks canceled each other out, as the force of the attack push each other back. Leafeon then began playing a Grass Whistle that caused Wartortle to fall asleep.

"Now Giga Drain."

With the several green strands of energy wrapped around the sleeping Wartortle, as it began draining Wartortle's energy. Ash began pledging for Wartortle to wake up, only for his energy to continue to be zapped. But before Leafeon could finish draining Wartortle's energy, Wartortle managed to wake up, and Ash shouted….

"Ice Beam."

Unleashing the powerful attack, Leafeon was stuck as the attack froze Leafeon's lower half. Using his opportunity Ash then called for an Ice Punch. Leafeon was sent back but in the process…

"Leafeon use Magical Leaf."

Summoning several leaves Wartortle was struck hard, as he was knocked out, while Leafeon just got back up.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Leafeon wins."

Ash sighed as he returned his Wartortle and thanked him for his hard work, then he grabbed his next choice.

"Charmeleon, I choose you."

As soon Charmeleon was released he let out a loud roar as he was ready to fight.

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower."

"Meleon." Charmeleon said, as he unleashed a large torrent of flames.

Seeing the attack Leafeon used Quick Attack to dodge it, as Yellow then head Leafeon use Synthesis. Glowing Leafeon began glowing, as it began healing as its injuries began disappearing. Seeing this Ash knew it would be risky to let Leafeon regain its health, but Ash decide to take the opportunity to have Charmeleon use Dragon Dance. Once Leafeon finished healing, Charmeleon had finished his 2nd Dragon Dance.

"Charmeleon, use Fire Punch."

Running with new found speed, Charmeleon smashed his fire covered fist into Leafeon side, sending several feet back. Charmeleon then took off again as he bit down on Leafeon with a Fire Fang. Leafeon cried in pain, as Charmeleon tossed her. Not backing down, Leafeon stood her ground, and unleashed a barrage of Razor Leaf. Charmeleon crossed his arms together, to block the attack, giving Leafeon the chance to charge in with Quick Attack.

"Now use Swords Dance."

With several swords surrounding Leafeon increasing her attack, Ash had Charmeleon use another Dragon Dance. Once both were done powering they continued to strike.

"Charmeleon use Dragon Claw."

"Leafeon use Aerial Ace."

Leafeon using great speed, disappeared for a second, before reappearing and slamming into Charmeleon. Charmeleon grunted in pain, before his claws glowed green and elongated, as he slashed Leafeon. Leafeon was forced back several feet before charging at Charmeleon hitting it with several Quick Attacks.

"Leafeon Shadow Ball."

"Charmeleon use Flamethrower."

The two attacks collided, as they exploded causing smoke to cover the field. When it smoke cleared Charmeleon was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly the ground erupted beneath Leafeon, as Charmeleon appeared giving Leafeon a major uppercut. Leafeon flew back, as Charmeleon came at it with a Dragon Rush, only to miss when Leafeon used Double Team.

"Leafeon use Grass Whistle/Charmeleon Flamethrower!"

Before Leafeon could use its move, Charmeleon unleashed a powerful Flamethrower preventing it.

"Charmeleon finish up with Dragon Rush."

Rushing forward surround by a sapphire energy, Leafeon wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Leafeon use Aerial Ace, and combine it with Quick Attack."

With the enhanced speed from the Quick Attack, Aerial Ace struck with even more power. The two struggled as each one tried to overpower the other grin. A small explosion went off as the two crashed into the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle, the match is a draw."

The crowd continued to cheer, as they watched the incredible battle. Both trainers returned their Pokémon while giving them their praises, as they smiled, knowing this was it, the final battle. Grabbing the final Pokémon they called out their last choice.

"Go Wartortle."

"Ivysaur I choose you."

Once of the two Pokémon locked eyes with each other, they narrowed their eyes as they grinned.

"Wartortle, use Ice Beam."

"Ivysaur Energy Ball."

The two attack clash as dust began to rise, suddenly two vines came through the dust, as they wrapped around Wartortle, holding as a barrage of Razor Leaf struck it. Wartortle flew back, before managing to land on its feet, before countering with another Ice Beam. Using his vine to jump, Ivysaur managed to avoid the Ice Beam as Ivysaur launched another Energy Ball. Using Protect, Wartortle managed to avoid taking damaged, as it fought back it by striking Ivysaur with an Iron Tail.

"Ivysaur Grass Pledge."

"Wartortle Water Pledge."

Ivysaur slammed its two feet on the ground, and Wartortle slammed one of foot on the ground. Suddenly pillars of leaves and water came out from the ground, as they slammed into one another. Wartortle then rushed forward with its Skull Bash, while Ivysaur then jumped out of the way.

"Double-Edge."

Ivysaur then slammed into Wartortle, causing it to be sent back. Then Ivysaur launched an Energy Ball that sent Wartortle further back.

"Wartortle Ice Beam."

Wartortle then managed to hit Ivysaur, as its lower body began encase in ice. Taking advantage Wartortle managed to hit Ivysaur with another Iron Tail, then free Ivysaur as he crashed.

"Wartortle Ice Punch."

Running forward Wartortle's fist glowed an icy blue, but before he could reach Ivysaur….

"Sleep Powder."

Releasing the powder Wartortle soon was asleep, as Ash took advantage with a Giga Drain. Deciding to finish the match Ash called for another Double-Edge. Wartortle was sent back, but it wasn't out as it woke up.

"Wartortle use Ice Beam."

Ivysaur then took another powerful but watch ready to give up, as it slammed its foot down creating another Grass Pledge, as it collided with a Water Pledge. As the attack ended, Ash called for Ivysaur newest attack.

"Leaf Storm!"

"Saur!" Ivysaur yelled, as a large vortex of leaves slammed into Wartortle, causing it to crash, and knocked it out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle, Ivysaur wins, and the victor is Ash from Pallet Town."

The crowd cheered as the incredible match had finally ended. Ash walked up to Ivysaur and he hugged him while praising him for his hard work. While Yellow thanked her Wartortle and returned it into its Pokéball. Yellow then walked up to and congratulated him on winning. Ash thanked her as they shook hands, before she suddenly kissed his cheek, while Chuchu did the same to Pikachu, causing both trainer and Pokémon to blush. Yellow then walked away as Ash was congratulated, and given his prize, which was a yellow Pokémon egg with brown swirls at the end, as well as a Fire Stone, and Water Stone.

 **Congratulation to Digifan303 who was the first person to guess Yellow, so Digifan303 if there is a specific Shiny Pokémon you want Ash to catch let me know in the reviews. Now if you guys want Ash to win every Pokémon League, you guys must agree not to complain when Ash loses. Let me know in the review. Also next for the next chapter it will be a q and r. So if you have any questions about this story, future stories our my thoughts on something, leave the in the reviews, so no battle for the next chapter.**


	13. My Thoughts

**Okay so I didn't many questions in the last chapter so I decide to add some thoughts and talk about future plans. Also now for Ash's team updates will be on a separate page. This is because his team size is too put with a battle chapter. Now in the last chapter someone asked if I could give Ash a Kangaskhan and Lickitung. Yes to the Kangaskhan, but no to the Lickitung because it doesn't seem like it would fit Ash.**

 **Now Digifan303, I read the Shiny you wanted and while I will not give all of them to Ash, I will give him most of them. I'm sorry but I don't want Ash to have too many. The ones I'll give him are Drapion, Dusknoir, Yanmega, Spiritomb, and Milotic. And the Shiny Aron I was already planning to give to Ash. I hope you understand why I didn't choose all of them. I won't lie, several of the ones you choose are my favorite Shiny.**

 **Now here are some things I want you guys to know about this story that I don't really have a place to talk about. Ash's dad is Red, and Red is the champion of Kanto. Delia is also the member of Kanto's Elite 4. The other members are Blue, Green who is Leaf's mom, and my OC who is Red's brother. Now this will be the only multi type league, with each member having several types. This is there teams.**

 **Red: Persian, Dodrio, Scizor, Lapras, Jolteon, and Charizard**

 **Blue: Arcanine, Rhydon, Pidgeot, Alakazam, Exeggutor, Blastoise**

 **Green: Blastoise, Granbull, Ditto, Clefable, Nidoqueen, and Wigglytuff**

 **Delia: Venusaur, Kangaskhan, Rapidash, Dewgong, Espeon, and Marowak**

 **Hunter: Flygon, Lycanroc (Midday), Ninetales (Alola Form), Stoutland, Roserade, and Charizard (Hunter's team is based off a Wonder Locke team I had during a play through for Pokémon Sun. Except replace Charizard for a Staraptor)**

 **Also if you're wondering when, and where Red met Delia, he met her in Lavender Town. She is the girl Red met in Pokémon origins episode 2 in Lavender when he visited the Pokémon House. Also Geovanni is not the Viridian Gym, since Red had already defeat him, but he is still the leader of Team Rocket. I'm not sure who will be the Viridian Gym Leader, but I'll figure it out when I get there.**

 **Now when it comes to Ash winning the Pokémon League, it's seem people are split, about whether or not Ash should win. So we will have the vote in the comments, should Ash win all the league his first time, or should he lose in the Indigo League, and win the others first try. Let me know your vote in the reviews, either way Ash will make to the finals first try.**

 **Now for new stories, I am planning a Pokémon and Yu-Gi-Oh crossover were several Yu-Gi-Oh monsters will be Pokémon. As well as a Fairy Tail and Pokémon crossover where the Fairy Tail are in the Pokémon universe and are trainers.**

 **Now I want to thank you guys for your support you really helped me this past July. The reason n for this is best 2 days before this story came out, my dog had passed away. I was really hard for my family because she was with use for the past twelve years. And at the point she was no longer a pet, but family. And now it just hard knowing that I won't see her at the end of my bed, or in her little bed. But you guys and your kind words always put a smile on my face, so I would like to say thank you.**

 **Now for the next chapter will be another tournament, but a tournament that happen in a Pokémon movie, but I won't tell you which one. But Ash will get a new team member by the ended of next chapter, one will help him reach the finals.**


	14. Ash's Team Updates

**Okay he is Ash's current team updates.**

 **Pikachu; Static: Volt Tackle, Quick Attack, Electro Ball, Thunder Wave, Feint, Double Team, Spark, Discharge, Slam, Thunderbolt, Agility, Hidden Power, Brick Break, Iron Tail, Dig, Grass Knot, Thunder Punch, Signal Beam, Surf, and Shock Wave**

 **Fearow; Sniper: Drill Run, Leer, Pursuit, Fury Attack, Aerial Ace, Assurance, Agility, Focus Energy, Roost, Drill Peck, Hidden Power, Heat Wave, Tri Attack, Steel Wing, U-turn, Uproar, and Façade**

 **Nidoking; Poison Point: Horn Drill, Poison Jab, Toxic Spikes, Megahorn, Thrash, Earth Power, Thunderbolt, Dig, Shock Wave, Hone Claws, Ice Beam, Sludge Wave, Toxic, Flamethrower, Shadow Ball, Brick Break, Aqua Tail, and Earthquake**

 **Butterfree; Compound Eyes: Poison Powder, Sleep Power, Stun Spore, Psybeam, Silver Wind, Safeguard, Bug Buzz, Tailwind, Air Slash, Venoshock, Psychic, Electroweb, Giga Drain, Signal Beam, Dream Eater, Energy Ball, and Electroweb**

 **Beedrill; Swarm: Pursuit, Focus Energy, Venoshock, Assurance, Toxic Spikes, Pin Missile, Poison Jab, Agility, Endeavor, Fell Stinger, Toxic, Venoshock, Drill Run, Electroweb, Giga Drain, Knock Off, X-Scissor, U-turn, Aerial Ace, Sludge Bomb, and Brick Break**

 **Pidgeot; Keen Eye: Sand Attack, Quick Attack, Twister, Feather Dance, Agility, Wing Attack, Roost, Hidden Power, Aerial Ace, Heat Wave, Steel Wing, Double Team, U-turn, Façade, Uproar, Brave Bird, Substitute, and Defog**

 **Sandslash; Sand Veil: Crush Claw, Rapid Spin, Magnitude, Swift, Slash, Dig, Gyro Ball, Swords Dance, Night Slash, Earth Power, Knock Off, Stealth Rock, Hidden Claws, Hidden Power, Protect, Brick Break, Shadow Claw, X-Scissor, and Poison Jab**

 **Arbok; Shed Skin: Crunch, Thunder Fang, Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Glare, Stockpile, Swallow, Spit Up, Acid Spray, Mud Bomb, Aqua Tail, Giga Drain, Iron Tail, Seed Bomb, Earthquake, Dig, Sludge Wave, and Rock Slide**

 **Ivysaur; Overgrow: Leech Seed, Poison Powder, Sleep Powder, Sweet Scent, Growth, Synthesis, Leaf Storm, Grass Pledge, Energy Ball, Giga Drain, Sludge Bomb, Hidden Power, Protect, Venoshock, Seed Bomb, and Grass Knot**

 **Charmeleon; Blaze: Dragon Dance, Dragon Rush, Dragon Breath, Fire Fang, Flame Burst, Flamethrower, Dragon Claw, Dig, Brick Break, Aerial Ace, Shadow Claw, Will-O-Wisp, Rock Slide, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Focus Punch, Fire Pledge, and Iron Tail**

 **Wartortle; Torrent: Bite, Rapid Spin, Protect, Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Iron Tail, Iron Tail, Brick Break, Rock Tomb, Gyro Ball, Surf, Dig, Focus Punch, Ice Punch, and Zen Headbutt**

 **Jolteon; Volt Absorb: Quick Attack, Thunder Fang, Agility, Thunder Wave, Discharge, Last Resort, Thunderbolt, Thunder, Double-Edge, Shadow Ball, Dig, Detect, Synchronoise, Volt Switch, and Wild Charge**

 **Flareon; Flash Fire: Double-Edge, Quick Attack, Fire Spin, Fire Fang, Lava Plume, Last Resort, Flare Blitz, Detect, Synchronoise, Flamethrower, Dig, Shadow Ball, Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Façade, Heal Bell, and Iron Tail**

 **Vaporeon; Water Absorb: Double-Edge, Detect, Synchronoise, Quick Attack, Water Pulse, Aurora Beam, Aqua Ring, Acid Armor, Haze, Muddy Water, Last Resort, Hydro Pump, Iron Tail, Surf, Signal Beam, Heal Bell, Aqua Tail, Shadow Ball, Dig, and Scald**

 **Kingler; Sheer Force: Vice Grip, Wide Guard, Leer, Mud Shot, Metal Claw, Stop, Protect, Guillotine, Slam, Iron Defense, Knock Off, Water Pulse, X-Scissor, Rock Slide, Swords Dance, Scald, Brick Break, Dig, and Ice Beam**

 **Kadabra; Magic Guard: Teleport, Disable, Psybeam, Miracle Eye, Reflect, Psycho Cut, Recover, Psychic, Future Sight, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Thunder Punch, Focus Punch, Zen Headbutt, Calm Mind, Shadow Ball, Thunder Wave, Dazzling Gleam, Charge Beam, and Light Screen**

 **Growlithe; Flash Fire: Leer, Odor Sleuth, Flame Wheel, Reversal, Fire Fang, Take Down, Flame Burst, Agility, Retaliate, Flamethrower, Crunch, Heat Wave, Outrage, Flare Blitz, Iron Tail, Wild Charge, Snarl, Dig, Aerial Ace, and Facade**

 **Electabuzz; Static: Quick Attack, Low Kick, Shock Wave, Thunder Wave, Electro Ball, Light Screen, Thunder Punch, Discharge, Screech, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, Iron Tail, Dual Chop, Power-Up Punch, Psychic, and Brick Break**

 **Magmar; Flame Body: Smokescreen, Feint Attack, Fire Spin, Flame Burst, Confuse Ray, Fire Punch, Lava Plume, Sunny Day, Flare Blitz, Mach Punch, Psychic, Brick Break, Dual Chop, Focus Punch, Thunder Punch, and Power-Up Punch**


	15. Rota Tournament

**Okay first I would like to thank from the bottom of heart, you guys really help me out. Losing my dog really did me hurt me so much, after having her in my life for 12 years. But I will never forget the time I had with from, so thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. Now when it comes to Ash winning the Kanto league, so far most people want him to win, but barely by one person so the voting will finish after this chapter. But if Ash does lose, it will be due to a more experience trainer, and he make it to the final. Now for this chapter we will meet 4 of Ash's rivals, 1 of which is an OC who is my OC's daughter. Also I did a separate chapter with Ash's team updates.**

After their vacation on the S.S. Anna and winning the mysterious Pokémon egg, along with a Fire and Water Stone, the cruise was suddenly attacked by Team Rocket. However with combine efforts from all the trainers, most of the Team Rocket grunts were rounded up and tied up, as well as one of admins of Team Rocket. Soon they Elite 4 of Kanto and the champion showed help, to help finish the rest of Team Rocket, and captured another Team Rocket. The Elite 4 included Ash's mother, father, and uncle, Delia, Red, and Hunter as well as Gary's father Blue, and Leaf's mother Green. Once they made it to land, Team Rocket was arrested, the Elite 4 checked on their kids, and spent the next few days with them, making sure they were okay, they soon allowed them to continue to travel.

A few weeks went by, and soon Ash gave his two remaining Eevees the Fire and Water Stone, allowing them to evolve into Flareon, and Vaporeon. But that wouldn't be the ended of evolution for Ash's Pokémon, soon after having his Krabby brought back, it soon evolved into Kingler. But not long after that, Ash soon caught a new Pokémon in the form of Magmar. Ash first encountered it as a Magby, and had his Electabuzz battle it, and in the process Magby evolved into Magmar. After knocking it out, Ash managed to catch it and soon Electabuzz, and Magmar had friendly rivalry going. One week later Ash and his friends, soon visited the Kingdom of Rota, where Ash met up with three more of his childhood friend, who had sadly moved away, as well as his cousin. Their names were Serena, Hilda, Herbert, and his cousin Violet who had fair skin, long black hair, and purple eyes. Once finding out there was going to be a tournament everyone decided to enter, with the winner being Aura Guardian of the Year. Once they got their costumes that were required, he they headed towards the area for their matches. Currently Ash was going up against some random trainer with a Pidgeotto.

"Kingler, I choose you."

"Begin!" The ref shouted.

"Pidgeotto, use Quick Attack."

"Kingler, Iron Defense."

As Pidgeotto sped quickly towards Kingler, Kingler soon glowed silver as its defenses rose. Pidgeotto then slammed into Kingler who didn't even flinch, as Pidgeotto just bounced off. But before the bird could escape, it was hit hard as Kingler's claw slammed into to it, knocking it into the ground. This was soon follows up with a Water Pulse, as Pidgeotto was launched several feet back. However its trainer wouldn't give up as he told Pidgeotto to use Aerial Ace. Pidgeotto disappeared for a second before reappearing and slamming into Kingler, forcing to slide back.

"Kingler, don't give in use Swords Dance."

Kingler's attack soon grew, as swords surrounded it. Seeing this his opponent then had his Pidgeotto counter with Twister. In order to avoid this, Ash had his Kingler use Dig. Kingler then resurface behind Pidgeotto, as he hit it with an Ice Beam. Pidgeotto was going down so easily, as he then surprised Ash by firing an Air Cutter. Kingler was knocked back, as Pidgeotto then slammed into it again with another Aerial Ace. Shaking off the attack, Kingler was determine not to lose, as he quickly fired boiling hot Scald. Pidgeotto cried in pain before being struck, with another Ice Beam, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Pidgeotto, you can do it." The trainer encouraged his Pokémon.

Hearing its trainer cry, Pidgeotto let out a loud caw, as Pidgeotto soon began glowing. Once the light died down, it glow revealed Pidgeot. This surprised the both of them, however their soon gained a smirk, as they were ready to take on a stronger opponent. Pidgeot then took off with now speed, as it slammed into Kingler with a newly learned Wing Attack. Kingler was forced back but was out yet, as it managed to block another Aerial Ace with its massive claw. But before he could counter Pidgeot once again took off into the air. However Ash just smirked as he was prepared for this.

"Kingler use Rock Slide."

Kingler then glowed, as he summon large rock from the sky, that soon rain down, as the newly evolved Pidgeot did its best to avoid them. However despite its best efforts, Pidgeot was unable to avoid the last few. Pidgeot then crashed into the ground, struggling to get up, taking advantage Ash called for the final moves.

"Ice Beam!"

Unleashing the cold energy, Pidgeot took major damaged before falling unconscious.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." The ref said, as he held a flag signaling Ash's victory.

Ash then walked up to Kingler congratulating him for his hard work. He then returned him to his Pokéball, before shaking his opponent's hand, who had walked up him after he returned his Pidgeot. Once to praise each other, they then left the field for the next match. As the tournament went on, Brock lost his match to Herbert, while Misty lost to Serena, and Hilda defeat her opponent. Now he was up against another man, this one with a Victreebel. Deciding to use to use his latest team member, Ash called out his Magmar.

"Magmar, I choose you."

Magmar stood on two legs with red feet that had two claws on each foot, it had a long yellow tail, and with a bit of red on the tip, had a flame on the end of its tail. It body was mostly yellow on the bottom with red on the top, its shoulders were yellow with red on the arms and hands, and five claws on each hand. Its face was mostly red with large eyes, and yellow flame-like tuff on its head, and a duck-like beak. While its opponent Victreebel, had a bell-like shaped body, with a gaping mouth that had two sharp teeth, semicircular eyes, several dark parts, and two large leaves on its sides, and a vine that was extracted from the head with a large leaf to cover the mouth. Since he had yet to see a Victreebel, Ash quickly grabbed his dex.

 _Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon. It has a long vine that extents from its head. This vine is waved and flicked about as if it were an animal to attract prey. When an unsuspecting prey draw near, this Pokémon swallows it near._

Placing his dex away, Ash's eyes narrowed, this Victreebel looked strong and was raised well.

"Magmar use Fire Spin."

Unleashing a large vortex of fire, while Victreebel simply projected a green barrier that deflected the attack. Once the fire dispense, Victreebel then countered with a powerful Sludge Bomb. Seeing the attack coming Magmar easily moves out of the way, before charging up to it power delivering a power Fire Punch. Victreebel took the attack as it glowed red from a Stockpile, as it defenses increased. Shrugging Magmar's attack off, Victreebel unleashed poisonous spore which ended being burned as Magmar unleashed a Lava Plume. Seeing the powerful Fire Type move, Victreebel quickly created another Protect and was able to avoid the powerful move. Once the Protect was down, Victreebel used another Stockpile to further raise its defenses. It then saw Magmar coming in close with another Fire Punch, allow to counter with several Sludge Bombs. Magmar was hit several times as he flew back, and crashed into the ground.

"Poison Powder."

Seeing the poisonous spores, Ash told Magmar to use Psychic to dispense the move. Then before his opponent could react, Magmar surprised his opponent with a Mach Punch. Victreebel flew back, before being nailed by a Power-Up Punch from Magmar. However it wasn't going down easy, once Victreebel got up it used Swallow, allowing it to regain health. It the fired several Razor Leaf, while Magmar easily counter with Fire Spin. Victreebel once again used Protect, as the barrier stopped the attack. However it was then hit by several rays, as it soon began hitting itself from the Confuse Ray. Taking full advantage Ash had Magmar hit Victreebel with several Power-Up Punches.

Victreebel wasn't going down easily as it managed to use three stockpiles, before using another Swallow. Once it regained its health, Victreebel launched several more Sludge Bombs only for Magmar to dodge them. After using a Fire Spin that got blocked by Victreelbel's Protect, Magmar slammed into Victreebel with a Flare Blitz. This took out the last of Victreelbel's strength, as he collapsed on the ground.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, Magmar wins."

As the battle finished, Ash congratulated Magmar for his win, while Magmar puffed his chest with pride. Once he returned Magmar he thanked his opponent for the incredible battle. Soon he then continued to watch the next battle. Herbert ended up getting eliminated by Serena, and Violet eliminated Hilda. Now it was his turn again, and he was going against his cousin. She had just released her starter, as Charmeleon. Grabbing his Pokéball he released one of newly evolved Eevees.

"Vaporeon, I choose you."

Vaporeon was a quadruped with three toes on each foot, dark blue paw pads on the hind feet. Its body was light blue, with dark blue markings around its head, and a ridge down its back. Vaporeon also had a split tailfin, white ruffs around its neck, and three fins around its head. Once she was out, Vaporeon let out a cute cry. Once he selected the match began.

"Charmeleon start off with Smokescreen."

Seeing what she was doing Ash had Vaporeon use Surf, only to see Violet was prepared as she taught her Charmeleon learn Protect. Knowing that she would mostly like save the Protect for Surf now, Violet had Charmeleon use its Dragon Rage. Ash was quick to counter when he asked Vaporeon to use Aurora Beam. As the attacks canceled each other out, smoke covered the field before a jet of hot water slammed into Charmeleon. Charmeleon howled in pain as he was then slammed by a Quick Attack. Not giving an inch, Charmeleon then managed to counter with Slash forcing Vaporeon back. Shaking it off Vaporeon then fired a Water Pulse that was countered with another Dragon Rage.

"Vaporeon use Aqua Tail."

With a swirling vortex of water sounding its tail, Vaporeon slammed it into Charmeleon. Charmeleon slid several feet back, as he growled from the damage he has taken. Charging forward Charmeleon fist began cackling in electricity, as he slammed it into Vaporeon. Vaporeon let out a cry, as flew back.

"Charmeleon use Shadow Claw!"

Running forward as its claws elongated and was covered in purplish-black energy. But once Charmeleon was close enough, Ash then shouted…..

"Hydro Pump!"

Unleashing an extremely large vortex of water, Charmeleon was slammed hard as he flew across the field. Once he landed, Charmeleon was knocked out.

"Charmeleon is unable to battle, Vaporeon wins."

Running to Vaporeon, Ash congratulated her as cried happy. Violet had already returned her Charmeleon, once she saw Ash returning his Vaporeon she walked up to Ash before hugging him wishing him luck for the final battle. Ash happily returned the hug as he thanked her. Soon the next happen started as Serena defeat her opponent using another Eevee evolution called Slyveon. Ash smiled happy he had the chance to battle his childhood friend, as he made his way to the area. Once he was there the two wished each other luck as they promised to give each other they're all. Ash then called out his Pikachu who leaped from his shoulder with his cheeks sparking with electricity. While Serena released a Pokémon called Braixen. Braixen was bipedal, fox-like Pokémon with mostly yellow fur, black legs, white arms, face and neck, and a dark orange tail tip. It also carried a stick that soon ignited.

"Begin."

"Braixen use Psybeam."

Using its stick, Braixen fired a multi colored beam that quickly made its way towards Pikachu. Using his speed Pikachu easily moved out of the way, as he then made his way to Braxien. Suddenly Pikachu was stopped in his tracks as he was caught by Braixen's Flamethrower causing Pikachu to be sent back. Using the momentum Pikachu dove into the ground before resurfacing and slamming his fist into Braixen's face. As Braixen then stumbled back, Pikachu then unleashed a devastating Thunderbolt. Braixen was then force several feet back, as Pikachu didn't let up, as he slammed a Thunder Punch, sending Braixen tumbling. Not determined to lose, Braixen then got up as she fire another Flamethrower.

"Pikachu Double Team."

"Pika!"

Nodding Pikachu then began to multiply itself, as he surrounded Braixen. However Braixen then prepared for the assault as she used Light Screen. However not backing down Ash had Pikachu use Thunder Punch. That was block by Braixen's own Thunder Punch, before she struck Pikachu with a Fire Punch. Not determined to back down, Pikachu managed to use the moment for another Dig. As Braixen once again searched for only for him to reappear behind her, as he delivered a Thunder Punch right to the back. Stumbling forward, Braixen turned around only to see Pikachu had disappear. Pikachu then reappeared behind Braixen as he delivered another Thunder Punch, before burrowing into the ground again.

"Flamethrower."

Firing the attack into one of the holes, Pikachu was driven out of it. However the psychic wall Braixen created for the Light Screen disappeared, as Light Screen ended. Taking advantage Ash told Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, but before it could reach Braixen, Braixen had used another Light Screen. Wanting to end this, Ash called for Pikachu newest move.

"Volt Tackle!"

Charging at Braixen with great speed, Pikachu was surround with electricity, as he slammed into Braixen sending her flying. Once she crashed into the ground, the ref checked on her to see her unconscious.

"Braixen is unable to battle Pikachu wins."

Once the match ended Ash caught Pikachu in his arms as he thanked him for his hard work. Serena also thanked Braixen for her hard work, as she returned it to its Pokéball. She then walked up to Ash thanking him and Pikachu for the match. Ash thanked her as well as did Pikachu. Suddenly Serena brought Ash into a hug, and kissed him on the cheek, as another thank you causing Ash's face to light up.

Soon it was time for the celebration, for anniversary of the end of a horrible war that had happened over 100 years ago. In which the Legendary Hero Sir Aaron had sacrificed himself to stop the war. In honor of Sir Aaron every year the Kingdom would hold a celebration, and the winner of tournament would be the Aura Guardian of the year, in which Ash now had the honor of being. For most of the celebration Ash was sitting on a chair unable to do anything, while his friends were dancing. Since he had won the tournament he was unable to do anything until in the dancing was over. However surprisingly, the Princess Ilene asked Ash if he wanted to dance with her, much to the Queen's shock, and the maid's.

Not wanting to be rude Ash accepted much to his friends shock, the two dance for the remainder of the time. The Queen could help but giggle as she watch her daughter dance with the boy who won the tournament. Once the dancing came to an end it was time for Ash to hold Sir Aarons staff. Once he held the staff, it began glowing and light shined so bright that everyone was force to cover their eyes. Once it died down, a new Pokémon was standing in the room. It was a canine-like Pokémon with predominantly blue and black fur. It had a short round spike on each of its forepaw, and a third one on its chest. It had a long snout and ears, cream-colored fur on its torso, and blue fur on its thighs that resemble shorts. It had a medium length tail, and stood on its toes, and four appendages on its head. Currently its eyes were closed as it neared Ash, asking why he abandon the kingdom.

They soon found out that the new Pokémon was called Lucario, and he was Sir Aaron's Pokémon. Apparently Sir Aaron had sealed him away in the crystal within the staff. He claimed that Sir Aaron had actually Sir Aaron had abandon the kingdom. When he heard from the Queen that Sir Aaron had saved the kingdom, he decided to seek the answers from The Tree of Beginning. However Lucario didn't go alone, Ash and his friends decided to join him as well. It took a few days to get there, but they found out the truth. Sir Aaron indeed had sacrificed himself to save the kingdom, and sealed Lucario in his staff in order to prevent him from sacrificing himself. Now that Lucario knew the truth he finally forgave his master for sealing him away. However there was one new problem, now that he knew the truth, Lucario had nothing left to do. But soon he gained his answer from the Legendary Mew. While everyone was asleep Ash was awake, and had asked Lucario what he was planning to now. When Lucario admitted he wasn't sure, a brightly light appeared in front of the two.

When it died down, the legendary Mew. Mew was a pink feline Pokémon with a long tail, and blue eyes. Both Ash and Lucario were shocked to say the least, suddenly Mew started talking to them. Apparently Ash is a direct descendant of Sir Aaron, which is why Ash's Aura was almost the same as Aaron's. This surprised the two of them, although Lucario did recalled Aaron having a wife, and child. Mew then went on to explain that they would Ash to unlock his aura soon, and she asked Lucario to join Ash on his journey and train him. When Ash asked what she meant by they, she said she couldn't answer. Lucario agreed and Mew smiled before disappearing.

The next day everyone was shocked to find out, Lucario would be joining Ash's team. When they asked why, he simply explain that Ash had great potential with his aura, and he wished to help him learn how to control it. Everyone accepted as they made the way back to Rota, where Lucario said his goodbyes to the Queen and the Princess. While the Queen was upset to see Lucario leave, she was happy to learn that he had found his new purpose in life. She was even happier when Ash said that they would visit every now and then. The Princess Ilene was also happy to hear that they would visit. Once they were ready to live the Queen surprisingly gave Ash a gift. It was a small stone that had several colors, with a D.N.A. structure in the middle, when he asked what it was, she simply giggled saying that he would find soon. Princess Ilene also gave Ash a gift, after saying goodbye to all of them, she wished Ash luck before surprising everyone as she kissed him on the lips. Ash turned a whole new level of red in embarrassment, as Serena and Hilda had a look of jealousy watch the Princess kiss Ash. Once they departed lips Ash took in a deep breath, as he lost all the air in lungs from the kiss. The Princess just giggled as she said her last goodbyes, as they all left to make their way to Saffron City.

 **Okay how did you guys like my surprise with Ash catching Lucario, and now he has a Key Stone? Now remember this is the last chapter to vote to see if Ash will win his first league. Also I won't updates this story for a while because I need to update my other stories. So this may not be updated for at least three weeks. Now in the next chapter we will see Ash going against Sabrina.**


	16. Ash vs Sabrina

**New Pokémon:**

 **Lucario; Inner Focus: Aura Sphere, Close Combat, Extreme Speed, Detect, Dragon Pulse, Me First, Calm Mind, Power-Up Punch, Bone Rush, Earthquake, Dig, Psychic, Shadow Ball, Bullet Punch, Blaze Kick, Drain Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, Water Pulse, Force Palm, Dark Pulse, Flash Cannon, Poison Jab, and Shadow Claw**

 **Haunter; Levitate: Hypnosis, Shadow Punch, Lick, Mean Look, Night Shade, Confuse Ray, Sucker Punch, Payback, Shadow Ball, Dream Eater, Thunderbolt, Psychic, Energy Ball, Fire Punch, Ice Punch, Thunder Punch, and Giga Drain**

 **Cubone; Lightning Rod: Bone Club, Headbutt, Leer, Focus Energy, Bonemerang, Ice Beam, Flamethrower, Earth Power, Power-Up Punch, Fire Punch, Focus Punch, and Thunder Punch**

 **Shiny Vulpix; Drought: Ember, Flare Blitz (Locked), and Hypnosis (Locked)**

 **Alright I've having trouble writing a new chapter for my other stories so I decided to take a quick break, and write a chapter for this story. So after look at the votes it looks like Ash will win the Kanto League, so here is the next vote for you guys. Which Mega Pokémon do you guys want Ash to face in the finals? Your options are:**

 **Leaf- Mega Venusaur**

 **Violet- Mega Charizard Y**

 **Yellow- Mega Blastoise**

 **Daisy- Mega Alakazam**

 **Herbert- Mega Gengar**

 **Katie- Mega Scizor**

 **Sapphire- Mega Aggron**

 **Hilda- Mega Absol**

 **Brandon- Mega Sceptile**

 **Serena- Mega Altaria**

 **Or Random more experience trainer, and suggest the mega you guys want. No legendary megas.**

 **I didn't list Gary because he would not be ready to use Mega Evolution by this time.**

It had been a few after Rota Tournament as Ash and his friends had finally made it to Saffron City. And within the time frame, he had add three new Pokémon to his team. The first addition to his team was a Haunter he had caught at the Pokémon tower. Since his team didn't have a Ghost type, he knew Haunter would make a great addition to his team. Not long after he had also caught a Cubone. While shy at first, Cubone soon warmed up to him and began working hard. The final addition was his Shiny Vulpix who had finally hatch out of his egg. Vulpix had beautiful golden fur, and light brown tail, and fur tips. Vulpix was quite energetic, and extremely friendly, she also seemed quite interested in battles. However since she was quite young, she who only be able to do light training for a while. This didn't bother him, and when it came to his training with Lucario it was quite tiring. But he did feel it would help him become an even better trainer. Lucario had also settled in quite well, just like Pikachu he also traveled outside of his Pokéball, and would help with training Ash's other Pokémon. Once he got the Saffron City, he was contacted by Prof. Oak who practically demanded Ash to tell him how he got Lucario.

After a long explanation Prof. Oak accepted the story and soon was intrigued on the item Ash was given. Once revealed Prof. Oak's eyes widen as he reveal that it was a Keystone. Not knowing what it Keystone was Ash asked for some more info. Nodding Prof. Oak explained everything about the Keystone stocking on how Pokémon can further evolve with it. Determined to be able to use Mega Evolution Ash thanked Prof. Oak, as he then decided to train for his battle against Sabrina. After a week of training Ash felt he was ready and so he walked up to the gym, only to be warned by a man to enter. He simply said to go to another gym stating that he would be defeated by Sabrina. Ignoring his warning, Ash proceeded to enter. Once inside Ash felt a chill go up his spine, as he confronted Sabrina. For what Lucario could sense, Sabrina has lost herself due to her psychic powers, so she no long feel emotion. Ash could help but feel bad for Sabrina, and hopped that maybe this battle could help her out. Once the referee was on the field the battle began.

"Remember if I win you'll have to play with me, go Hypno."

Some Sabrina's Pokéball emerged a bipedal humanoid Pokémon with yellow skin. It had two triangle shaped ears on the top of its head, and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck it has a ruff of white fur. It had five fingers on each hand, and held a pendulum in the left, and three toes on each foot.

Another chill went up Ash's spine as he shook away his feelings, he then brought out his Pokédex and scanned the new Pokémon.

 _Hypno, the Hypnosis Pokémon, and the evolved form of Drowzee. Seeing its pendulum can induce sleep in three seconds, even if someone just woke up._

After thinking about his options, he eventually deciding to use his new Haunter.

"Haunter, I choose you."

"Haun, Haunter!" The Ghost type cackled as he came out.

Haunter had a purple gaseous body with a round head that was flanked by three large spikes protrusions on either side, and its eyes are large and triangular with small pupils. It also had two disembodied hands. Seeing his opponent Haunter immediately got into stance as he was excited to fight.

"Begin."

"Haunter start things off with Confuse Ray."

Haunter creating several rays of lights in his hands, Haunter launched it towards Hypno who easily moved out of the way. Wanting to keep up the pressure Ash then had Haunter use Shadow Punch. Creating a fist from the shadows Haunter launched it towards Hypno. Unlike before Hypno was unable to dodge as it nail in the stomach, before being launch back. However managed to catch itself and it landed on its feet.

"Hypno, use Nasty Plot." Sabrina told her Pokémon without saying a word.

Hypno's eyes soon narrowed as he began think some bad thought. Not wanting Hypno to power up, Ash told Haunter to use Shadow Ball. Creating the purple and black sphere in its hands, Haunter launched at Hypno who moved out of the way.

"Use Psychic, then use your Shadow." Sabrina said with her telepathy.

With its eyes glowing blue, Hypno ensnared Haunter with a strong telekinetic force, before being slammed with Hypno's Shadow Ball. Haunter was sent back and he landed on the ground with a thud. Groaning Haunter got up with a glare, now taking this match seriously.

"Haunter fight back with Night Shade."

Cackling Haunter unleashed a dark energy beam from his eyes as it stuck Hypno who was pushed back.

"Now use Thunderbolt, and follow up with Energy Ball."

Unleashing a high voltage of electricity, Haunter shocked Hypno painfully, before being struck by a green ball of energy. Being thrown back Haunter didn't let up the pressure as he used another Shadow Ball and slammed Hypno into the ground. Growling Hypno got back up, as his eyes glowed, and several auras of light surrounded him. Releasing Hypno was using Future Sight, Ash know he had to finish this quickly.

"Haunter use Hypnosis."

Quickly getting in front of Hypno, Haunter unleash several hypnotic waves that soon place Hypno in a deep sleep.

"Now Dream Eater."

Haunter then created a spectral image of itself, as it went into Hypno. Hypno gave out a cry as Haunter began glowing, as it began healing itself. Following this Haunter unleashed a barrage of Shadow Balls that sent Hypno crashing back. Still sound asleep Hypno was unable to do anything, as Haunter continued to attack him.

"Haunter finish it off with Dream Eater."

Creating another spectral image of itself it hit Hypno hard, as it fell back with swirls in its eyes. But before the ref could announce the winner, Haunter was slammed by the Future Sight. Haunter cried out in pain as it slowly managed to get up.

"Hypno is unable to battle Haunter wins."

Sigh Ash congratulated Haunter as he returned him to his Pokéball thanking him. While Sabrina silently her Pokémon without stating anything. She then released a feline Pokémon with velvety fur, slender legs, dainty paws, purple eyes, and a red gem in its forehead. Ash recognized this Pokémon as an Espeon, and sense this Pokémon evolves after bonding with its trainer this meant Sabrina still had some emotions, now all he needed to do was tap into it. After thinking about his choices for a moment he eventually decided to go with….

"Kadabra, I choose you."

When Kadabra was released Sabrina raised an eyebrow as she mutter interesting.

"Begin."

"Kadabra start off with Calm Mind."

Closing his eyes, Kadabra immediately began enter a meditative-like state as his body glowed pink. Much to Ash's surprise Espeon began doing the same as it closed its eyes. Ash and Sabrina both had their Pokémon repeat the process a 2nd and 3rd time as they continue to increase their stats.

"Kadabra, use Psycho Cut."

Creating several circular blades, Kadabra launched them at Espeon, who responded by creating a Shadow Ball that blocked the attack, creating smoke. However another Shadow Ball came through the smoke as it slammed into Kadabra hard. Kadabra flew back as he crashed into the floor. Then a third Shadow Ball headed towards Kadabra who saw a teleport away from it. Kadabra then reappeared next to Espeon, as Ash called for a Charge Beam. Creating a yellow beam, Kadabra fired it, causing Espeon was sent skidding back. Shaking off the attack Espeon had no to react, as Kadabra appeared in front of it, slamming a fist covered in flames down on it. Espeon gave out a cute cry as she was slammed into the ground, at began getting up, it was hit by Kadabra's Shadow Ball.

Landing on her feet, Espeon glare at Kadabra as she fired another Shadow Ball. Easily dodging it, Espeon was prepared as Kadabra teleported behind. Turning quickly Espeon unleashed a Thunder Wave that trap Kadabra with paralyzing electricity. Not letting up, Espeon fired another Shadow Ball sending Kadabra back. As Kadabra struggled to Espeon ran forward and slammed an Iron tail on its head.

"Ka, dabra." Kadabra howled in pain as it stumbled back.

Soon two blades of grass spouted from the ground causing Kadabra to trip a fall to the ground. Kadabra struggled to get up, as Espeon charged in for the final strike. As she got close Kadabra managed to teleport away in the nick of time. Once Kadabra reappeared he shouted his name as he glowed. His limbs and mustache grew longer, as his tail disappear, and he gained a 2nd spoon.

"Alakazam!" He screamed his new name.

"Alright!" Ash shouted as he scanned his newly evolved Pokémon.

 _Alakazam, the PSI Pokémon, and the evolved form of Kadabra. With a brain like a super computer, it possesses many different supernatural powers. Upon evolution Alakazam has learned the moves Foul Play, and Signal Beam._

"Wow your awesome Alakazam." Ash said, as Alakazam turned to him, and nodded.

Even Sabrina had a faint smile on her face.

"Alright, Alakazam use Teleport, then use Foul Play."

Nodding Alakazam quickly disappeared, before reappear next to Espeon. But before Espeon could react, Alakazam slammed into her, sending her flying.

"Now finish this up with Signal Beam."

Placing his spoons together Alakazam fired a multicolored beam at Espeon. Espeon was struggling to get up, when she turned her head to see the beam just before it slammed into her. Espeon flew back as she landed with a thud unconscious.

"Espeon is unable to battle, and that means Alakazam wins."

Returning Espeon Sabrina stared at its Pokéball before putting it away, as Ash also returned his Alakazam thanking it for its hard work. She couldn't help but let out a small smile as she released her own Alakazam, which was a bit bigger than Ash's.

Seeing her Alakazam Ash thought about his options before deciding on…..

"Wartortle, I choose you."

From Ash's emerged his blue turtle, as when he saw Alakazam he immediately took stance.

"Begin."

"Wartortle, start off with Water Pulse."

"Wartortle, War." Wartortle said, as he fired a water towards Alakazam.

Using Teleport, Alakazam easily avoided the attack and reappeared behind Wartortle.

"Wartortle, quick use Protect."

Wartortle quickly retreated into its shell as a green barrier appeared, blocking Alakazam's fist which was covered in electricity. Once the attack was blocked Wartortle emerged as it fired another Water Pulse, which slammed into Alakazam. After sliding back several feet Alakazam let out a growl, as he fired a green sphere. Wartortle managed to avoid the attack by burrowing into the ground. Resurfacing behind Alakazam, Wartortle attempted to land an Ice Punch. Unfortunately for Ash, and Wartortle, Sabrina expected this as her Alakazam used Psychic to catch Wartortle in midair before launching him. Crashing into ground Wartortle let out a groan in pain as he got back up. As Wartortle managed to get up, he was struck with Charge Beam. Crying out in pain Wartortle slumped down to one knee, as he glared at Alakazam.

"Wartortle use Rock Tomb."

Creating several stones around him, Wartortle launched them towards Alakazam, who easily dodged them using Teleport, who reappeared in front of Wartortle. This time Ash and Wartortle were prepared as he managed to side step the Thunder Punch, before using Bite on Alakazam's arms. Alakazam howled in pain, as he swung his arm in an attempt to get Wartortle to release his arm. Releasing Alakazam Wartortle then tucked his head, as he slammed into Alakazam with a Skull Bash.

"Wartortle, now use Hydro Pump."

Taking a deep breath, Wartortle unleashed swirl of water, as it slammed into Alakazam sending him back.

"Now finish him with Aqua Tail."

With a vortex of water surrounding Wartortle's tail, he charged towards Alakazam ready to strike.

"Alakazam use Psychic." Sabrina called out surprising everyone.

Wartortle was once caught in Alakazam's grip, as he was flung back. Soon Alakazam appeared striking him with a Thunder Punch. Wartortle then struggled to get up, and as the ref was ready to make the call, Wartortle then got to his feet.

"Wartortle!" Wartortle shouted as he glowed blue.

Everyone was shocked as Wartortle activated his ability Torrent, causing his to increase his water type moves.

"Alright, Wartortle use Water Pledge."

"Tortle!" Wartortle yelled as he slamming his fist into the ground.

This caused several pillars of water to emerge from the ground, and they surrounded Alakazam for striking him. Once they disappeared Wartortle was nowhere to be seen, as he erupted from the ground slamming his fist into Alakazam.

"Alright, finish it with Hydro Pump!"

Firing an enormous jet of water Alakazam was slammed into the wall as he collapsed onto the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Alakazam is unable to battle, which means Wartortle wins, and the victor is Ash of Pallet Town."

"Alright Wartortle we did it." Ash said as he ran up to him, and gave him a hug, in which Wartortle returned it.

Sabrina then got off her chair as she walked up to her Alakazam. "You fought well take a long rest." Sabrina said as she returned her Pokémon. Sabrina then walked up to Ash, and gave him a smile as she held out her hand.

"That was a wonderful battle Ash, thank you for the battle, and this is your proof of winning at the Saffron Gym, take the Marsh Badge." She said, holding a golden battle.

"Sabrina thank you so much." Ash said as he took the badge no only happy he won, but also he was able to help Sabrina.

 **Okay, let me know what you thought of the battle, and who you want Charizard to battle at the Indigo League, the next chapter for this story is a review of my thoughts of the anime, as well as two top ten from me.**


	17. Pokemon Season 1 Review

**All right sorry for the long wait, but I've been working on my other stories, school and work, but now it's time for my review for Pokémon Season 1. Now remember this is my own opinion so let me know what you guys thought of the first season. Now on to the review.**

 **Now to start the review I'll start off by talking about what I thought of the main characters. I'll start off with Team Rocket. Now overall I like Jesse, James and Meowth. They did their roles really well, and I enjoyed them failing every time, with some success really well. I especially enjoyed the James's focus episode where we find out, why he joined Team Rocket. Jesse was interesting mainly because I was wondering what her backstory was. As for Meowth, he was the best mainly because if they take away Team Rocket for a season, I'd miss him the most. The reason for him talking was interesting, but they could've of come up with something better. But the biggest problem I had with them, was they were annoying at times, especially when it came time for Ash's gym battles.**

 **Now for Misty. While Misty isn't my favorite Poké Girl/Character she is in my top 10 on both lists. Over all I feel she is in the top 5 characters in the entire shows franchise. If this makes me sound like a hypocrite then I'm sorry. Overall her backstory goals made sense, I just wish they didn't involve her sisters. Also I wish she caught a few more water types. However the biggest problem I have that at times she like Ash and Brock made unnecessary comments.**

 **When it came to Brock, he was differently on of my favorite parts. From his constant flirting, to easily getting heart broken, and Misty pulling his ears. Another thing was how he was the big brother of the group, and was looking out for them. While his back story was the biggest problem I had. Also like Misty he could have been more supportive of Ash at times. I also like Misty he should have caught more Rock types. Overall Brock is another top 5 character.**

 **Now when it comes to Ash, I wish they didn't make him really dumb, he didn't need to be a genius, but at least average. He also was extremely rude at times, and never remember any lesion he learn, except when it came to his Pokémon deciding whether they want to evolve at times. Also when it came to his Pokémon, I wish they allowed several of them to evolve, as he could have gotten an extremely powerful team. They also didn't have him really battle nor train like he should have. Overall while he wasn't the best trainer, he was funny especially when he would roast Misty. And when he did have full battles they were at least either decent or awesome. And I wish they gave him a better bond with Pikachu since Ash did save his life.**

 **For the battles, most of them weren't all that good, but when the ones that didn't end up interrupted were exciting. As for the story, it mostly felt like filler. I wish they could have had a massive battle with Geovanni.**

 **Overall the first season was enjoyable to watch despite its many flaws.**

 **And out 10 I give it 7.5**

 **Not the best but not the worst.**

 **Now I promised a top 10 so here it is, my top 10 favorite Pokémon from Gen 1.**

 **Number 10 Snorlax**

 **Snorlax is one of my favorite normal types because it's a heavy hitter, and its wide move pool.**

 **Number 9 Alakazam**

 **As one of my favorite psychic types, it's an awesome sweeper to use. And has a great design.**

 **Number 8 Venusaur**

 **You were most likely expecting it to be higher, but as my 2** **nd** **favorite gen 1 starter, Venusaur has a great design, great moves, and is my 4** **th** **favorite type, grass.**

 **Number 7 Gyarados**

 **This is one awesome sea serpent, and I've used it many time during several play through.**

 **Number 6 Nidoking**

 **It's awesome design, gruesome Pokédex entries, and overall great moves pools.**

 **Number 5 Raichu**

 **As much as I love Pikachu, I prefer Raichu. Why, because I think Raichu has a better design, and I would love to see Ash's Pikachu evolve after having nothing left to prove.**

 **Number 4 Rapidash**

 **Whether I use a Rapidash, it reminds me of War one of the four horses of the apocalypse, you can ride in Red Dead Redemption, the Undead Nightmare.**

 **Number 3 Arcanine**

 **It should be no surprise that I love dogs, and Arcanine and one of best designs, and being named the Legendary Pokémon doesn't hurt neither.**

 **Number 2 Ninetales**

 **Just like dogs I also love foxes, and a Ninetales is my favorite Pokémon based on a fox.**

 **Number 1 Charizard**

 **Who didn't see thing coming. While Charizard is overrated, is should be obvious that fire types are my favorite type. And with Charizard resembling a dragon is even better. It is also my favorite Pokémon of all time.**

 **So let me know what you guys thought of my review, and what your guys' thoughts of the first season was. As well as your favorite Gen 1 Pokémon.**


	18. Ash vs Erika

**Alright time to get back to the battles, now it is time for one of the most disappointing in the first season. Now after looking at the reviews, Ash's final opponent in the Indigo League, and the Mega Evolution he and his Mega Charizard X will face is Violet and her Mega Charizard Y. Look like the final battle for the Indigo League win be a red hot battle. Now for the new addition to Ash's Team.**

 **Primeape; Vital Spirit: Focus Energy, Leer, Low Kick, Karate Chop, Pursuit, Seismic Toss, Cross Chop, Assurance, Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, Fire Punch, and Focus Punch**

It had been over a month since his battle with Sabrina, and since then a new addition had been added to his team in the form of Primeape. Primeape was extremely aggressive, but had loads of potential. Once Primeape was caught, he instantly began sparing with Lucario. With his help, Primeape managed to learn Thunder Punch, Ice Punch, and Focus Punch as well as Fire Punch from Charmeleon. Once they arrived in Celadon City it wouldn't take long to find the Gym, however when they got there it turned out the Celadon Gym was also a perfume shop. Unfortunately for Ash, the perfumes began making him sneeze, which ended up causing the Gym Leader and one of her workers to become offended. Before Ash could explain, Erika the Gym Leader threatened to kick him out. Thankfully someone arrived to clear the situation in the form of Leaf's mother Green. Apparently Erika had been kicking out trainers from her gym, simply because they had insulted her perfume. Now the league decided they had enough of her constant banning, and decided to give her a warning.

Once Erika saw Green, she was immediately shaken up, and when Green saw Erika her eyes narrowed as she began lecturing Erika on dealing with trainers. After several minutes on a lecture and the explaining for Ash's sneezing, Erika quickly apologized and stated that she would stop banning trainer unless necessary. Once that was over, it was time for Ash's gym battle, and Green decided to stay, waiting to see what Delia's and Red's son could do.

"Alright this Gym Battle between Ash the Challenger, and Erika the Celadon Gym Leader is about to begin each side will use 4 Pokémon, and battle is over when all of one sides Pokémon is unable to continue, in addition only the challenger is only to switch Pokémon. Do you understand?" The Judge stated receiving a nod from both sides.

"Let the battle begin."

"Exeggutor, let's go." Erika began releasing a medium sized Pokémon, resembling a small coconut tree and had two feet and three heads.

Since Exeggutor was a Grass/Psychic type, and he his Pokémon who had not been in a gym battles yet, he went with, "Magmar I choose you."

Releasing the Fire Type, Magmar took his stance, as he released a small amount of flames. Seeing both trainer were ready the ref raised her hands, as she started the battle.

"Magmar use Flamethrower."

Unleashing a torrent of flames, Erika had Exeggutor use Light Screen to take the attack. Raising up a translucent screen, the Flamethrower was nullified Exeggutor took little damage. Seeing the Ash had Magmar switch of to Fire Punch. Charging at Exeggutor was only a few feet away, before he was caught in a Psychic attack. Exeggutor then let out a grunt, as it hurled Magmar several feet away. Once Magmar got up, Ash then told Magmar to use Smokescreen. Unleashing the black smoke, Erika called for another Psychic to get rid of the smoke. As the smoke was clearing, Magmar came rushing through with another Fire Punch. But as Magmar neared…

"Exeggutor, Reflect!"

Just as Magmar was about to land a hit on Exeggutor, another translucent screen appeared, nullifying the punch. However Ash wasn't deterred.

"Brick Break!"

With his arm glowing white, Magmar brought it down, and it destroyed both Light Screen, and Reflect. Flinching from the attack, Exeggutor was unable to avoid the next moves.

"Lava Plame!"

Before Erika could react, Magmar unleashed a devastating inferno.

"Ggutor." Exeggutor groaned in pain.

"Magmar use Fire Spin."

Now firing a spiral of flame, Exeggutor was trapped as the flames continue to chip away at it.

"Psychic/Sunny Day!"

Using the Psychic Attack, Exeggutor managed to escape the flames wrath as Magmar create a bright light. Grinning Erika decided to switch to recovering mode.

"Synthesis!"

Glowing brightly, Exeggutor began healing up, however wasn't about to let it.

"Flare Blitz!"

Rushing forward as it was cloaked in blue flames, Magmar was closing in on Exeggutor.

"Psychic!"

Now with a grip on Magmar, Erika called out for another attack.

"Solar Beam!"

As it fired a bright green light, Ash was ready as he quickly countered.

"Flamethrower."

As the two attacks clashed, a large explosion went causing smoke to cover the field. But before Erika could react, Magmar continue dashing forward slamming into Exeggutor with its Flare Blitz. Sending Exeggutor crashing into the ground, Magmar winched as he felt the recoil.

"Now finish it with Overheat."

Unleashing the devastating attack, Exeggutor flew back as he crash into the gym's wall creating several cracks. As the referee checked on Exeggutor it had swirls in its eyes.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle, Magmar wins." The referee said as she raised her hands.

Misty, Brock, and Pikachu were cheering as Ash took the first, while Green nodded. Just as she thought, Ash had loads of potential just like his father. As Erika returned her Exeggutor thanking it for its hard work, Ash did the same with Magmar. Then Erika grabbed another Pokéball as she released a Victreebel. Seeing her next choice, Ash thought about his choices before grabbing a Pokéball and releasing his Growlithe, who barked happily.

"Growlithe use Flamethrower!" Ash began.

Since the Sunny Day was no longer up, the Flamethrower wasn't as powerful as it could have been. However Erika was quick to counter.

"Sludge Bomb!"

Firing several ball of sludge the two attack clash as they canceled each other out.

"Growlithe Heat Wave."

"Victreebel Sludge Bomb!"

Once again the two attacks canceled out, as the two Pokémon continue to stare down. Then they charged at one another, which their trainers yelling, "Flame Charge/Leaf Blade!"

With both Pokémon heading for each other, everyone braced themselves for the collision. But Ash had something else in mind as he watched Growlithe who was cloaked in flames near Victreebel, whose leaves were glowing green, and were razor sharp. Once Growlithe was close Ash then shouted, "Aerial Ace!"

Disappearing for a 2nd, Growlithe remerge slamming into Victreebel still covered in flames, and with white streaks surrounding it. Crying out in pain, Victreebel flew back, as it crashed into the ground.

"Now Fire Fang!"

Once again Victreebel once again cried out in pain as Growlithe bit down on it, however Erika wasn't let victory that easily.

"Sleep Powder."

Releasing a sparkly powder, Growlithe's eyes soon began getting droopy, as he drifted to sleep.

"Growlithe!" Ash called.

Growlithe just stayed soundly asleep, as Erika took advantage of it.

"Sunny Day, then Synthesis!"

Releasing a ball of light, Victreebel began healing from the damaged Growlithe inflicted on it. Once it was done healing, Erika grinned as she now had the advantage.

"Sludge Bomb."

Firing the attack Growlithe was sent back still soundly asleep as he crashed into the ground.

"Now Poison Jab."

With its leaves now glowing purple, Victreebel jabbed them on Growlithe who groaned out in pain in his sleep. Then it began using Stockpile to increase its defenses. Once Victreebel used its third Stockpile, Growlithe final work up.

"Growlithe, use Will-O-Wisp."

Sending several balls of flames towards Victreebel, was able to avoid the attack. Ash's eyes widen as he released her Victreebel had the ability chlorophyll. And since the Sunny Day was still up, he knew he had to boost Growlithe's speed.

"Growlithe, use Flame Charge back to back."

Barking, Growlithe charged forward as he attempted to slam into Victreebel, several time. But with each new try, Victreebel was barely able to avoid it, and continues to be burned from the Will-O-Wisp. Releasing what Ash was doing Erika tried to end the match quickly.

"Victreebel Spit Up!"

"Growlithe, quick use Protect!"

And just as Victreebel managed fire the attack, Growlithe barely managed to get the Protect up. Soon dust covered the field as both trainers awaited for the dust to clear. Once it was clear Ash wasted no time.

"Growlithe quick use Flame Charge."

Cloaking in flames Growlithe quickly slammed into Victreebel causing it to cry out in pain as it flew back.

"Now finish it with All Out Assault."

Hearing Ash's voice, Growlithe began concentrating as it used Double Team. Then Growlithe and his copies ran forward before disappear for a second. Before Erika could question what happened, Growlithe reappeared as it slammed with its copies in Victreebel with a combination of Flare Blitz and Aerial Ace. Victreebel tried from the battle then fell back with swirls in its eyes.

"Victreebel is unable to battle, Growlithe wins." The referee said, as she held up the flags.

Growlithe then pounced into Ash's armed and began licking his face, happy from his victory as Ash praised him. While Erika returned and thanked her Victreebel. Once Ash returned his Growlithe, Erika then released a light green Pokémon with red flowers on its head, and look to be wearing a skirt made of leaves. A Bellossom. After thinking about his options, he decide to go with…

"Pidgeot, I choose you."

Releasing the large Flying Type let out a loud screech, as it flapped it wings.

"Pidgeot start off with Wing Attack."

With its wings glowing, Pidgeot shot out forward as it rammed into Bellossom sending it flying back.

"Now Aerial Ace." Ash decided to continue the assault.

Disappearing momentarily as it reappearing, once again ramming into Bellossom. Bellossom flew across the battle with a cry, as it crashed on the ground with a thud.

"Ah Bellossom get up!" Erika pleaded.

Shrugging the attacks off Bellossom managed to get back off with a determined look.

"Now Bellossom use Sunny Day."

Nodding Bellossom then released another bright light.

"Pidgeot use Wing Attack."

As Pidgeot drew near, Bellossom suddenly disappeared as it reappeared behind it.

"Now Sludge Bomb, Bellossom."

Unable to dodge Pidgeot was hit with several Sludge Bombs as it crashed into the ground. Realizing Bellossom had the ability Chlorophyll, Ash decided to speed things up.

"Bellossom Solar Beam."

"Pidgeot dodge it with Agility."

Moving quickly Pidgeot was easily able to maneuver out of the way, as it increased its speed. Bellossom continued to strike it down, only to keep missing.

"Pidgeot Double Team, then Air Slash."

Creating several images of itself, Pidgeot managed to confuse Bellossom longer enough, as it retaliated by firing several light blue spheres. Bellossom was unable to avoid it, as she flew back several feet.

"Now use Twister."

Flapping her wings in a rapid motion, the air began circling as it created a mini tornado. With the tornado surrounding Bellossom, it was unable to move as it was trapped within it.

"Now use Heat Wave."

Now letting lose a wave of hot air, the Twister soon caught on fire, as Bellossom soon began crying out in pain.

"Now finish it with Brave Bird."

Now cloaking itself in blue flame, Pidgeot flew into the twister and slammed into Bellossom knocking it out of the twister as it landed on the ground with a thud.

"Bellossom is unable to battle, Pidgeot wins." The ref announced.

"Alright, great job Pidgeot." Ash chanted, as Pidgeot gained his team's 3 victory. Now all they needed to do was defeat Erika's last Pokémon.

After returning Pidgeot to its Pokéball Ash then grabbed his final pick, as did Erika.

"Alright Vileplume, let's go." Erika called out her last Pokémon.

Vileplume had a blue body, with red eyes, and a large flower growing on its head. Deciding look up its info as quickly grabbed his Pokédex.

 _Vileplume, the Flower Pokémon, and an evolved form of Gloom. Vileplume has the world's largest petals. They are used to attract prey that are doused in toxic spores._

Nodding Ash then place his dex away. "Fearow, I choose you!" He called out his final pick.

"Begin."

"Fearow start off with Aerial Ace."

"Oh no you don't Vileplume Stun Spore."

Noting wanting Ash to get the advantage again, Erika was quick to counter.

Releasing the spores into the air, Fearow was caught off guard as it felt tiny little shocks all over its body.

"Vileplume Sludge Bomb."

"Fearow, shake it off then Drill Peck."

As Vileplume then fired its attack, as Fearow managed to shake off the paralysis, as it managed to avoid a few of the Sludge Bomb, allow to be hit by the remaining three.

Falling towards the ground Fearow managed to straighten itself as it then slammed into Vileplume with its Drill Peck. Vileplume skidded back as it managed to shake off then attack, but as it returned its attention back to the battle, Fearow had slammed into again, this time with an Aerial Ace. Erika growled as Ash continue to have the upper hand, though she had to hand it to the hand, he was good.

"Vileplume don't give in and use Sunny Day, then Synthesis."

"Fearow stop them with another Drill Peck."

But as Fearow tried to move, the paralysis took effect, as Fearow was unable to move. Vileplume then let out another bright light as it glowed gaining back its health. Once it finished Erika then called out the next attack.

"Solar Beam."

Gathering the sun's energy, Vileplume fired a beam of light. The attack struck Fearow, as Fearow was knocked onto the ground. Shaking off the attack Fearow got right back up, as t cawed angrily at Vileplume.

"Fearow use Tri Attack."

Creating a triangle shaped attack, Fearow fired it as took forms of three beams with a different element. Seeing the attack Vileplume countered with another Solar Beam, causing the attack to cancel each other out. This ended up causing an explosion, as the smoke cover the field. But one the smoke cleared, Vileplume was struck by a powerful Heat Wave. Vileplume cried out in pain, as it skidded back. Taking advantaged Fearow struck again as he slammed into Vileplume with another Aerial Ace. This causing Vileplume to be knocked into the air, as it was spinning out of control.

"Fearow use Steel Wing, the finish it up with Sky Attack."

Nodding Fearow's wings glowed silver as he smashed them into Vileplume who landed on the ground with a thud. With a white aura surrounding him, Fearow dove down, as he crashing into Vileplume. Another explosion went off, as Fearow flew out of the smoke. Once it clear, it was revealed Vileplume is unable to battle.

"Vileplume is unable to battle, and that means Fearow is the winner. And the victory goes to Ash the challenger." The ref then announced.

Ash cheered as ran up to Fearow, as he gave him a hug. Once he finished praising Fearow he returned him to his Pokéball. Once the battle was over Erika then gave Ash the Rainbow Badge. As Ash received his badge, he then noticed a Gloom was watching them. Erika also noticed it, and explained that her Gloom would ever now and then would watch the gym battles when it wasn't battling.

However as Ash and the others were about to leaves an explosion went off, and laughter could be heard.

"Prepare for trouble."

"And make it double."

"To protect the world from devastating."

"To unit all people within are nation."

"To protect denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend are reach to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right."

From the explosion, two people emerged as Ash recognized them as Jessie, James, and Meowth, the trio from Team Rocket who had been trying to capture his Pikachu. But as Team Rocket was about enact the planned, sparks from the explosion soon caused the gym to catch on fire. Soon the gym was up in flames, as everyone was force to run outside as smoke filled the air.

Once outside, everyone began coughing from the smoke. Erika could only watch in horror as her beloved gym, was going up in flames. Seeing this Ash turned towards Team Rocket with a glare.

"Team Rocket this is all your fault."

"Hey it's we didn't know that explosion would cause the gym to caught on fire." Jessie stated.

"Yeah, now why don't you hand us your Pikachu." Meowth then added.

"Not a chance, Pikachu Thunderbolt." Ash growled, before Pikachu released the high voltage of electrify.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again." The trio chanted, as they flew through the air.

Suddenly the group heard a noise as Erika's eyes further widen in horror as she saw her beloved Gloom trapped inside. Seeing this, Ash quickly ran inside, ignoring the shouts off his friends. Using his hands to cover the smoke, Ash tried to find Gloom the thick smoke. Finally Ash spotted Gloom, as he ran up to Gloom, he was force to cover his noise from the stench Gloom let out. Grabbing Gloom, Ash made a beeline towards the door. Once outside, Ash took in deep breath as the fire fighters had finally arrive and were putting out fire. Once the paramedics had given Ash treatment, and after being scolded by Officer Jenny and Green, Ash went over to Erika.

"How's Gloom doing?"

Erika then turned towards Ash with a smile, as she hugged him tightly.

"It's thanks to you that she's alright. I have never had a challenger quite like you. Thank You."

And with that she closed the distance between their lips as she kissed her savor. Ash's face instantly turned as he and Erika continued to kiss for some time.

 **Alright sorry for taking so long, but I had other things that I needed to take care of. But hopefully this makes up for that. Now I want to know, what are your top 5 battles from this story, let me know in your review.**


End file.
